Inuyasha: Lazos de sangre a través del tiempo
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: What if. Luego de que Kagome sellara a Inuyasha y a sus amigos en el tiempo, deberá volver y enmendar el deseo cumplido por la perla, pero ¿Cómo podría volver a la época feudal ochenta años después? Quizás, no sea ella quien lo haga.
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic largo de Inuyasha (Puesto que ya había publicado un par de one-shots antes) y espero logre a ser del agrado de quien lo lea.

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que se trata de una historia alterna en la trama, es decir, un _What if _del momento en el cual Kagome estaba atrapada en la perla, y por supuesto, una que otra sorpresita no incluida en el manga/anime.

Me gustaría hacerles varias aclaratorias pero sería equivalente a un _Spoiler _y prefiero que todo se vaya descubriendo a su debido tiempo, sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme sin problema.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura y de corazón, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**1\. Prologo.**

_**Japón feudal, 500 años en el pasado.**_

Oscuridad. Kagome abrió los ojos, estaba muy asustada y no parecía haber otra señal de vida cerca de ella.

-_¿Inuyasha? ¿Muchachos? ¡Ayúdenme! _–Gritó en medio del llanto, pero no hubo respuesta.

De pronto, un potente rayo de luz comenzó a resplandecer en la lejanía. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, era la Perla de Shikon, en su totalidad, llamándola. El arco que llevaba en la mano palpitaba con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiéndole que disparara la ultima flecha que le quedaba.

-_Destrúyela_ –Resonó sombría aquella voz –_Destruye la perla y acaba con esto._

-_Des… destruir a la perla_ –Balbuceó con debilidad, mientras observaba el arco.

-_¿No es eso lo que quieres? _–La voz continuaba asustándola –_Dispárale y toda esta pesadilla se terminará._

El resplandor de Shikon brillaba frente ella, solo le bastaba con extender el brazo y realizar el tiro, se destruiría en menos de un segundo. ¿Pero dónde estaban sus amigos? Necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien, ¿Se enojaría Inuyasha si lo hacía? ¿Y Naraku? Bueno, se suponía que él ya estaba muerto… ¿Qué haría entonces?

-_¡Destruye la perla! _–Incitó nuevamente la voz.

En un movimiento robótico, Kagome colocó el arco en posición. Sabía que intentar destruir la perla se convertiría en otro intento fallido, como el de Kikyo, pero una fuerza superior a ella la controlaba.

-**No… no puedo destruir la perla** –Pensaba desesperada, pero su brazo se movía por sí solo.

-_¡Dispara! _–La voz era cada vez más sombría.

-_Inuyasha, necesito verte… ¡Inuyasha!_ –Gritó antes de disparar el arco.

La flecha llegó veloz hasta su objetivo, atravesándolo justo a la mitad. Shikon comenzó a resplandecer con mayor claridad, iluminando todo a su alrededor.

La miko tragó en secó al observar la escena que la rodeaba –_I… Inuyasha._

La imagen del Hanyou apareció en el lugar de la perla, sellado en el Goshinboku como la primera vez que lo conoció. A los pies del árbol, sus amigos yacían inconscientes, y por lo que su sentido espiritual le indicaba, el resto los aldeanos también lo estaban.

-_¡No! _–Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-_Tu deseo fue cumplido, Kagome_ –Se burló la voz, mientras el brillo de la perla se incrustaba en el cuerpo de la Miko.

-_No, esto no puede estar pasando_ –Lamentó mientras se tocaba el pecho con una mano y con la otra, su vientre –_¡Esto no terminará aquí! _

El cuerpo de la estudiante se vio envuelto por la luz de color rosa, tenía un objetivo: Enviarla de nuevo al Pozo. Mientras la perla la arrastraba de regreso, apretó con cuidado el arco contra su vientre, necesitaba que su poder de purificación protegiera a la inocente vida que allí crecía.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad del pozo, y luego de unos segundos, estaba en casa.

* * *

_**Japón actual, 580 años en el futuro.**_

-_¡Yumiko! ¿Vas a salir? _

-_¡Sí!_

La joven de dieciséis años puso ambos pies fuera de su hogar. La luz del sol iluminó su piel blanca y su cabello oscuro; también cegó un poco sus hermosos ojos dorados, rasgo particular de la familia Higurashi desde hace varias generaciones, causando que se cubriera la frente con el dorso de su mano.

-_Yumiko, no vayas a quedarte mucho tiempo fuera. Recuerda que es peligroso_ –Pidió la mujer adulta de vestimenta tradicional.

La joven le sonrió –_No te preocupes, tía._

-_Procura estar aquí para cuando tu tío llegue y cenemos en familia_ –Dijo mientras su sobrina se alejaba.

-_¡Seguro! _–Respondió, siguiendo su camino.

Ese día había quedado en reunirse con su grupo de amigos para ver una película en el centro comercial, estaban de vacaciones y por lo tanto les gustaba divertirse. Una energía desconocida la atrajo al pasar frente al Goshinboku, no era la primera vez que sucedía, ese árbol era sumamente extraño.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras trataba de recordar las anécdotas que su abuelo y su padre le contaban acerca de aquel árbol, nunca les había prestado atención, lo único que tenía entendido era que su bisabuela y su bisabuelo se conocieron en ese mismo lugar.

Suspiro, deseaba más que nunca haberles prestado atención. Su padre, su madre y su abuelo murieron un año atrás por un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces, vivía con sus tíos y sus dos primos en el templo de la familia.

Unos gritos provenientes del pozo de huesos llamaron su atención. Corrió rápidamente hasta allí, sospechando a que se debía el escándalo.

-_¿Qué están haciendo aquí? _–Regañó, bajando las escaleras.

Los dos niños su asustaron al ver a su prima, tenían prohibido jugar cerca del pozo.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Se abrazaron mutuamente.

La chica irguió una ceja –_¡Mei! ¡Kai! Ustedes saben que no pueden estar aquí, ¿Quieren tener problemas?_

Los gemelos hicieron un puchero, y con sus ojos dorados brillando, intentaron excusarse.

-_Estábamos buscando nuestra pelota_ –Dijo Mei –_Se cayó._

-_Solo queríamos tomarla de regreso, pero la tonta de Mei se tropezó y comenzó a gritar_ –Kai se cruzó de brazos.

-_¿A quién le dices tonta? _–La niña se molestó por el comentario de su hermano.

-_¡Basta! ¡Basta! _–La adolescente se agachó a la altura de ambos –_Yo buscaré la pelota para que salgan. Si los descubren aquí, los van a castigar._

Los pequeños tragaron en seco y aceptaron.

Yumiko inspeccionó los alrededores del pozo pero no parecía haber señal del juguete –_¿Están seguros de que cayó aquí?_

Los dos asintieron –_¡Sí!_

Buscó por segunda vez, y de nuevo, no la encontró –_Lo siento, pero no está aquí_ –Informó, recostándose en el borde del pozo.

-_¡No puede ser! _–El niño apretó los puños.

-_¡Es tu culpa por tirarla tan lejos, Kai! _–Culpó la chiquilla.

Yumiko rió ante la pelea de sus primos, era algo típico en ellos a pesar de su corta edad. El apellido Higurashi era conocido no solo por la fama de su templo, sino también por sus peculiares características (como el color de ojos, el carácter y la fuerza) que no desaparecían en el tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Una misteriosa fuerza estaba despertando en el pozo y ella podía sentirla. Los dos niños se espantaron al observar un potente resplandor surgir del mismo y arropar a su prima.

La pelinegra no podía moverse, sentía como aquella energía se mezclaba con su cuerpo y la jalaba hasta el interior del pozo de huesos.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Gritaron Mei y Kai con lagrimas en los ojos –_¡Mamá, ayuda!_

Mientras ella caía, una visión familiar invadió su cabeza: En ese mismo lugar, una joven bastante parecida a ella era arrastrada por una mujer ciempiés al fondo del pozo. Luego de eso, pudo estar consciente de lo que parecía ser una luz transportándola.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Para aquellos que tienen buen ojo, y además de eso son tan fanáticos de Ranma ½ como yo, habrán notado que la chica de la foto es nada más y nada menos que Akari Unryū, el interés romántico de Ryoga. Akari y Kagome comparten una similitud física impresionante (Bueno, ni tanto considerando que son de la misma mangaka xD) y fue por ello que la escogí para representar el aspecto de Yumiko Higurashi. Basta imaginársela con el cabello negro de Kagome y los ojos dorados de… Bueno, ya saben.

El nombre Yumiko se interpreta como "Niña arquera" y creo que el motivo de este nombre es bastante obvio… ¿verdad? xD

Estaré esperando sus **Reviews** y si ustedes lo deciden, nos leeremos nuevamente en el segundo capítulo.

¡Besos a todos y Feliz Navidad!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela.


	2. La chica que regresó en el tiempo

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Preparados para el capitulo dos?

Les pido que presten muchísima atención a todo lo que sucede, pues puede ser un poco confuso pero es parte de la trama.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi gran amiga y fiel lectora **Andrea**. Créanlo, si ella no me "alentara" a escribir no lograría tanto xD

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**2\. La chica que regresó en el tiempo.**

_**Japón actual.**_

Sayuri corrió asustada al escuchar los gritos de sus hijos. Al llegar al pozo los encontró llorando desconsolados; su corazón se aceleró.

-_Niños, ¿Qué sucedió?_ –Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

Kai se secó las lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos, su hermana no dejaba de llorar –_Yumiko, un monstruo se la llevó _–Dijo, señalando el pozo.

-_¿Qué? _–La mujer se acercó y asomó la cabeza, estaba oscuro pero efectivamente, no parecía haber rastro de su sobrina –_¡Yumiko! _–Nadie le contestó, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pozo estaba funcionando de nuevo.

Con manos temblorosas alcanzó su teléfono celular en la cinta del kimono. Sus ojos café se nublaron, aunque ella sabía que sucedería, le preocupaba su sobrina. Tecleó el marcado rápido y le llamó a su marido, quien inmediatamente atendió.

-_¿Kaito? _–Los gemelos miraron atentos a su madre al verla llamar a su padre –_Fi… finalmente sucedió. Yumiko cruzó la barrera del pozo._

* * *

_**Japón feudal.**_

La cabeza le dolía, se había golpeado en la nuca al aterrizar en el suelo. Todavía no podía entender cómo fue que cayó dentro del pozo devorador de huesos, ¿Alguien la jaló dentro? Bueno, la sensación era esa, y la luz ¿habría sido producto del shock?

-_¡Kai! ¡Mei! _–Llamó a sus primos mientras se incorporaba, pero no hubo respuesta –_No puede ser, me dejaron._

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Lo primero que divisó fueron un par de lianas creciendo hasta la salida, la única solución era escalar.

-_Qué extraño, no recuerdo que hubiese tanta luz_ –Dijo para sí misma al ir cuesta arriba, no le costaba nada subir, por algo era la mejor alumna en clase de deportes.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo fuera. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron incrédulos al verse inmersa en un bosque, definitivamente, se golpeó la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de ya haber estada antes allí.

-_¡Es el árbol sagrado! _–Exclamó con una sonrisa al encontrarlo en la lejanía, quizás sus primos y su tía estarían allí y le explicarían lo que pasaba.

Con pasos veloces caminó hasta el Goshinboku, y al llegar, encontró algo que jamás imaginó.

Un joven de cabello largo y vestimenta roja dormía plácidamente con una flecha clavada en el pecho; a sus pies, dos personas, mujer y hombre, reposaban igualmente junto a un niño.

-_¿Quiénes son estas personas? _–Al principio se asustó, aquello tenía que ser uno de sus locos sueños, pero su corazón le pedía acercarse.

Sus ojos se posaron primero en el niño, al detallarlo notó los peculiares rasgos de Kitsune e inmediatamente recordó las historias de su difunto abuelo acerca de los zorros demonio.

-**¿En verdad este pequeño es un demonio? No puede ser posible, a decir verdad, me recuerda mucho a Kai **–Meditó.

Luego observó a la pareja con curiosidad, se sorprendió muchísimo al determinar el inmenso parecido de la mujer con… No, tenía que ser su imaginación.

-_Estas personas… se supone que son desconocidos._

Una visión parecida a la que tuvo al caer al pozo le punzó en la cabeza de nuevo, en ella estaban esos tres individuos siendo correteados por un chico de cabello plateado.

El muchacho de la visión era el mismo que estaba clavado en el árbol, así que no pudo evitar mirarlo también. Sus orejas de perro, sus garras y su largo y brillante cabello no le llamaron la atención en lo absoluto, para ella era mucho más intrigante lo familiar que le resultaba, no solo de forma física como los tres anteriores, sino también de forma espiritual.

Recordó el rostro de su abuelo, de su padre y de su tío al mirarle, pero antes de que pudiera detallarlos más a fondo, otro grupo de imágenes le golpeó la mente.

Su corazón palpitó fiero mientras los recuerdos de una vida pasada se repetían frescos frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo se paralizó y como si alguien más la dominara, sus labios se movieron pronunciando el nombre con una voz que no era la suya:

-_Inuyasha._

Y entonces, el chico despertó de sopetón, con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión adolorida. Yumiko se fue de espaldas, temerosa, al ver que se movía. Lo que menos esperaba era que despertase.

El hanyou clavó su mirada vidriosa en ella, quedando totalmente pasmado. De pronto Tessaiga pareció llamarlo, causando que todos los sentimientos dormidos durante ochenta años, regresaran.

-_¡Kagome! _–Gritó desgarradoramente a la vez que extendía con dificultad uno de sus brazos –_¡Kagome!_

Él estaba llorando y eso de cierta forma le rompió el corazón a la pelinegra. Una cosa era obvia, la estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

-_Yo… yo no soy ella_ –Le dijo tímida, no podía ocultar que tenía miedo.

-_Kagome, ¿Por qué?_ –Continúo sollozando.

Yumiko se levantó del suelo y se acercó un par de pasos, debía aclarar quién era –_No, te equivocas. Mi nombre no es Kagome._

Otra visión llegó:

-_"¿Entendiste? Mi nombre correcto es Kagome, KA-GO-ME"._

Palideció, era la misma chica de la visión en el pozo. En efecto, se parecían bastante y no podía culparlo por confundirlas, pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Inuyasha la olfateó mientras estaba distraída. Su aroma no era ni remotamente cercano al de su Kagome; se sintió decepcionado.

-_No eres ella_.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar que el ciclo se estaba repitiendo, cuando conoció a Kagome, le había confundido con Kikyo y resultó ser la reencarnación de esta. Si ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo, y esa muchacha misteriosa era la reencarnación de Kagome, eso significaba que nuevamente perdió a la mujer que amaba.

-_Yo… lo siento_ –La pelinegra se sonrojó, apenada –_Mi nombre es Yu…_

La presentación quedó en el aire cuando un cuervo gigante apareció atacando a la adolescente. Yumiko rodó por el suelo mientras el ave planeaba y luego regresaba a ella.

-_¡Cuidado! _–Exclamó el Hanyou.

Logró levantarse de un salto y esquivar al animal. Para ella dar ese tipo de movimientos era natural, pero para Inuyasha, el que una humana tuviera esas habilidades era inusual.

-_No entiendo, ¿Por qué me persigue?_ –Cuestionó dando otro hábil salto.

La respiración del semi-demonio se cortó el evocar el momento en el cual fue sellado por segunda vez: Atrapado en el Meido, en busca de Kagome, la perla le anunció que había logrado jugar con la susceptibilidad de la Miko y esta reaccionó pidiendo un deseo. Shikon le mostró como los humanos, los Youkai y el resto de los habitantes de esa época en especifico caían en un profundo sueño. Al terminar con ellos, una luz conocida se estampó en su pecho; no sabía cómo pero nuevamente estaba siendo sellado contra el Goshinboku. Lo último que pudo ver, fue a su mujer apuntándole.

-**La… la perla **–Al igual que Kagome, aquella humana debía tener relación con la Shikon no tama.

El cuervo clavó su pico en la espalda de Yumiko, le dolió pero no logró herirla –_¡Ahh!_

-_¡Oye! Si no quieres que ese pajarraco te mate ¡Libérame! _–Pidió el muchacho.

-_¿Cómo?_

-_¡Quita la flecha!_

La pelinegra subió en las ramas del árbol con un rápido movimiento. El cuervo sacó las garras con intensiones de herirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya había arrancando el sello.

Un inmenso resplandor rodeó el Goshinboku, encegueciendo al pájaro y a la joven del futuro. Yumiko escuchó el sonido de un filo y cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, el grupo de personas estaba de pie y dándole la espalda.

-_Inuyasha _–La voz de Miroku era tan firme como siempre.

-_¿Qué sucedió? _–Sango lo miró junto al monje.

-_¡Ay, qué alegría! _–Shippo lloriqueó de felicidad –_¡Estamos vivos!_

El Hanyou ladeó una sonrisa al observar a sus amigos a salvo. El graznido emitido por el cuervo lo alertó.

-_Luego pueden pedir explicaciones_ –Dijo, tronando los nudillos –_Primero debo encargarme de esto._

El animal voló en picada. Inuyasha bufó y sus amigos sintieron lastima por el cuervo.

-_¡Garras de acero! _–En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con el atacante.

Yumiko tragó en seco, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Ese chico era una bestia, y por lo que podía recordar, su abuelo también le habló de ellos.

-_Me salvaste_ –Pronunció incrédula.

La exterminadora, el monje y el Kitsune no habían notado la presencia de la jovencita hasta ese momento. Al verla enmudecieron, igual que Inuyasha, pensaron que se trataba de su amiga venida del futuro.

-_Señorita, ¿Es usted?_ –Miroku achicó los ojos.

-_Ka… go…_ –Sango ni pudo pronunciar su nombre.

Shippo explotó de emoción y sus ojos brillaron –_¡Kagome! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!_

Otra vez la estaban confundiendo con esa tal Kagome, ¡Tampoco es que fuesen hermanas gemelas!

-_Ella no es Kagome_ –Inuyasha se encargó de aclararlo –_Véanla bien._

Los tres individuos se acercaron a la jovencita y la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo. Suspiraron al confirmar que era cierto.

-_Tienes razón_ –Admitió Sango.

El monje se frotó la barbilla, pensativo –_Sin embargo, puedo concluir que por sus ropas viene de la misma época._

-_¿Misma época? _–La chica del futuro lucia confundida.

-_Vienes de ese lugar llamado Tokyo, ¿Verdad?_ –Cuestionó Inuyasha de brazos cruzados y sin mirarla fijamente.

-_Eh, si_ –Afirmó nerviosa.

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre? _–El zorrito se le acercó amigable –_Yo me llamo Shippo._

Ella le sonrió pues le parecía adorable –_Mi nombre es Yumiko Higurashi._

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron –**El apellido de Kagome.**

Nació otra posibilidad, si ella y Kagome se parecían y además de ello compartían el mismo apellido, entonces seguro era descendiente de la primera. Las dos opciones le dolían puesto que de ser descendiente o reencarnación, ya habría muerto y tenido familia… con alguien más.

-_¿Ustedes saben cómo puedo regresar a mi casa? _–Preguntó la pelinegra con dulzura.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas.

-_¿Viniste por el pozo de huesos? _–El monje le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Yumiko sintió una calidez abrazadora brindaba por sus ojos azules, estaba segura de que los había visto antes –_Efectivamente._

El Kitsune saltó sobre el hombro del semi-demonio –_¿No te parece extraño, Inuyasha?_

Él no contestó, solo se limitó a gruñir.

-_No sé como caí dentro del pozo, y mucho menos como llegué hasta aquí, pero pensé que siguiendo al árbol sagrado regresaría y… los encontré a ustedes_ –Relató.

Silencio total. Sango, Miroku y Shippo no tenían en claro todavía lo que les había sucedido y por lo que podían presentir, Inuyasha estaba incomodo por culpa de esa chica.

-_¿Quieres volver a tu casa? _–El Hanyou habló –_Regresa al pozo y salta dentro. Volverás de la misma forma en la que viniste._

-_¿Solo eso?_

-_Sí. Ahora, vete, si no quieres que otro monstruo te ataque_ –Advirtió, mas no la miraba.

Yumiko se asustó, y haciéndole caso, decidió regresar al pozo devorador de huesos.

-_¿Recuerdas el camino? _–La exterminadora se preocupó.

-_Descuiden_ –Antes de regresar en sus pasos, les reverenció –_Muchas gracias._

Yumiko corrió, alejándose, estaba segura de que eso no era más que un sueño y tenía que despertar.

Cuando ella ya no estuvo, Miroku se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó por el hombro –_¿Estás seguro en querer dejarla ir?_

Él evitó la pregunta y emprendió camino también –_Vayamos a la aldea, hay que buscar a la anciana Kaede y a los demás._

-_Perro necio_ –Murmuró Shippo, esperando un golpe, pero Inuyasha lo ignoró.

-_No creo que sea buena idea dejar que esa jovencita se vaya._

Sango asintió ante las palabras de su prometido –_Es impresionante el parecido que tiene con Kagome._

El Kitsune se cruzó de brazos –_Siendo tan bonita y que también deba guardar parecido con Inuyasha._

La pareja se encogió de hombros –_¿Qué has dicho?_

-_¿Qué? ¿No se dieron cuenta de eso? No pude ser el único en notarlo _–Alegó.

Ahora que lo pensaban, Shippo no estaba tan errado. Algo en Yumiko se asemejaba al medio demonio también.

* * *

_**Japón actual.**_

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos dorados esperaba pacientemente fuera del pozo. Hacia un día desde que su sobrina desapareció en el, y no se iría hasta que volviera.

La luz transportadora iluminó el recinto, indicándole al hombre que la jovencita estaba en su presente de nuevo.

Yumiko salió del pozo tan rápido como la primera vez. No esperaba encontrarse con el hermano de su padre.

-_Tío Kaito _–Le sonrió débilmente.

-_Regresaste… y estas bien_ –Tenia un nudo en la garganta.

La adolescente comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño, todo eso sucedió realmente. Se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su tío y lloró desesperada.

-_Tío, yo…_ –Intentó explicarse.

El hombre la abrazó paternalmente. Yumiko era lo único que le quedaba de su hermano y por más que conociera su destino, temía por ella.

-_Lo conociste, ¿verdad?_ –Preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a su tío. En lugar de verlo a él, recordó a aquel chico bestia llamado Inuyasha.

-_¿Tío Kaito?_

-_Yumiko, es hora de que sepas la verdad._

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hohoho, ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta al respecto? xD Traté de ser lo bastante clara, y a la vez, intrigante con este capítulo. Como ven, aun faltan personajes por aparecer y también queda mucho por entender acerca de Kagome y Yumiko.

Ah, la visión que tuvo Yumiko de Sango, Miroku y Shippo siendo perseguidos por Inuyasha ocurre al final del episodio "Un sentimiento compartido".

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Caro-11:** ¡Un cordial saludo a mi primer Review! Muchísimas gracias n.n Y bueno, espero haber respondido a tu primera pregunta con este capítulo, pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme. Con respecto a la segunda… Bueno, así es xD pero no puedo revelar mucho de eso todavía, pronto se sabrá. ¡Saludos!

**LaylaMutuoTaisho: **¡Hola! Bueno, no es así, Yumiko no es la hija de Kagome y lo que vio mientras caía en el pozo fue una visión de ella. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos.

**Andrea: ***Tiembla y se esconde* Ay, amiga, ya ves que te dediqué el capitulo xD Yo sé que me tienes mucha paciencia y me adoras, Jajajaja, Estamos hablando :*

**Azucenas45:** Nada que me guste más que eso xD ¡Saludos!

Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, y próximamente, tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo.

¡Nos leeremos en el 2015!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela.


	3. El secreto de la familia Higurashi

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo están? n.n

Estoy segura de que esperaban este capítulo pues, por fin, conocerán la verdad de Yumiko. De verdad, espero que a partir de ahora se enganchen más con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**3\. El secreto de la familia Higurashi.**

_**Japón actual.**_

Yumiko observaba el fondo del pozo fijamente, hipnotizada. Su corazón latía arrítmico pues estaba nerviosa, confundida, incrédula. Haber descubierto la verdad explicaba muchísimas cosas en su vida, pero todo parecía tan irreal que le costaba creerlo.

Quería pensar que se trataba de un sueño.

-_Yumiko_ –La voz de su tío la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella desvió su atención del pozo y la fijó en su familia –_¿Estás segura en querer regresar? Podrías esperar a que mi abuelo venga._

Negó con la cabeza –_No vendrá. Él… no tenía intenciones de mirarme siquiera. Si no voy por cuenta propia, nunca lo sabrá _–Miró de nuevo al pozo –_Creo… que merece saber lo que sucedió con su querida Kagome._

Sayuri abrazó a su esposo, preocupada –_Eres muy valiente, Yumiko._

La pelinegra respiró profundo y apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el borde del Honekui no ido. Por un par de segundos, se detuvo y volvió a recordar la historia que su tío le contó sobre sus orígenes.

-_Promete que tendrás cuidado_ –Pidió Kaito –_Y que regresaras con vida._

Su sobrina le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada, indicándole que todo estaría bien –_Eso lo llevo en la sangre._

El hombre se sintió orgulloso. Era tan parecida a su abuela que no dudaba en que ambas fueran parte de una misma persona.

Kai y Mei, ocultos tras las piernas de su padre, dieron un paso adelante para brindarle ánimos a su prima. Ellos también escucharon todo el relato acerca de su familia y estaban más que fascinados.

-_Yumiko, si un monstruo intenta hacerte daño, acabalo de un solo golpe_ –Dijo el niño.

-_¡Tu eres la más fuerte! _–Exclamó la niña.

Una lágrima de regocijo rodó por su mejilla, no tenía miedo. Rápidamente se puso de pie sobre el pozo, podía presentir la energía brotando bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Se sintió ligera a pesar de cargar con una pesada mochila en su espalda, justo como su bisabuela lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y saltó, siendo envuelta por la luz transportadora de nuevo.

Los Higurashi miraron asombrados como la chica cruzaba por la barrera del pozo.

Un fugaz murmullo escapó de los labios de Kaito, mientras su sobrina viajaba 580 años en el pasado –_Convéncelo._

* * *

_**Japón feudal.**_

Yumiko aterrizó, y levantó la mirada para comprobar que se encontraba en la época de las guerras civiles. El resplandor del cielo se lo confirmó.

Igual que la última vez, escaló ágilmente hasta la salida del pozo. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con el pequeño kitsune, sentado cómodamente y de brazos cruzados, sonriéndole.

-_¡Ja! ¡Sabia que regresarías!_

Ella pestañeó repetidamente –_Shippo, eres tú._

-_¡Hola, Yumiko! _–Estaba muy contento de verla.

Salió del pozo dando un salto, y luego tomó al niño entre sus brazos –_¿Cómo supiste que volvería?_

Shippo se sintió cómodo con ella –_Kagome siempre regresaba, aun cuando Inuyasha se portaba como un tonto con ella._

Una pequeña gota corrió por su sien –_Pero yo no soy ella, ¿Recuerdas?_

-_No, pero eres su reencarnación._

-_¿Qué? _–Abrió los ojos con sorpresa –_¿Y eso como lo sabes?_

-_Bueno_ –Puso pose pensativa –_Es que Kagome también era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo y se parecía mucho a ella. Tú te pareces a Kagome, eso quiere decir que eres su reencarnación._

-**Está hablando de Kikyo** –Pensó, recordando toda la historia desde el principio –_En realidad, es mucho más complicado que eso._

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Ella cambió la pregunta –_¿Dónde están Inuyasha y lo demás? Necesito decirles algo muy importante._

-_Están en la aldea de la anciana Kaede_ –Contestó.

-_¿Podrías llevarme?_

-_¡Por supuesto! _–Dio un brinco y corrió camino al bosque –_¡Sígueme!_

-_¡Espera, Shippo! _–Yumiko corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Aunque ella era bastante rápida, un demonio completo la superaba al doble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_¿Dicen que se parecía a Kagome?_ –Cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

-_Así es_ –Contestó la taijiya –_Eran idénticas._

La mujer mayor se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

-_Anciana Kaede_ –El monje Miroku lanzó otra pregunta –_¿Usted cree que esa jovencita se trate de la reencarnación de la señorita Kagome?_

-_Mmm, no podría asegurarlo_ –Se puso de pie pues estaban sentados dentro de su cabaña –_Lo que me cuentan es muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Kagome cuando llegó aquí, sin embargo, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos ni que ocurrió con ella y la perla._

La anciana caminó hasta la entrada y se detuvo para contemplar el atardecer. La pareja suspiró, ya había pasado un día desde que esa muchacha misteriosa les quitó el sello y ellos todavía no podían entender lo que sucedió.

-_Lo último que Inuyasha recuerda fue… haber visto a Kagome ser manipulada por la perla_ –Comentó la exterminadora en tono triste –_¿Es posible que haya logrado destruirla y regresar a su época?_

-_Eso es lo más extraño de todo_ –Kaede habló sin apartar la mirada del cielo –_Cuando Kagome fue absorbida por el meido, el pozo devorador de huesos desapareció sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de cómo volver._

Miroku y Sango habían olvidado ese detalle hasta que lo mencionó. Era verdad, ellos estaban junto a shippo en el lugar exacto de la ubicación del pozo antes de su desaparición, esperando a que Inuyasha y Kagome escaparan del meido.

-_Pero… la chica dijo que vino a través del pozo_ –Sango se levantó, azorada.

El monje apretó los puños, perdiendo la paciencia –_¡Fue por eso que le dije al necio de Inuyasha que no la dejara ir! ¡Esa niña era la única pista que teníamos para saber que fue de la señorita Kagome! _

-_Lo más probable es que no quiera regresar_ –La mujer joven bajó la mirada –_E Inuyasha tampoco ira por ella._

La sacerdotisa se quedó callada, estaba de acuerdo con Miroku, pero a esas alturas de la vida, comprendía mejor que nadie que no se podía lidiar con el mitad demonio.

A las afueras de la cabaña, en el gran árbol, el hanyou meditaba recostado sobre la rama más alta. Él era quien más necesitaba comprender que sucedió con la perla, con el pozo y sobretodo con su Kagome, pero si se atrevía a buscar a esa chica que tanto se le parecía y descubrir una verdad dolorosa, no iba a soportarlo.

Perdido en sus memorias, recordó el momento más importante antes de ser sellado por segunda vez.

-**Kagome.**

**Flashback:**

La pelinegra se recostó de su hombro –_Sólo deja que me quede a tu lado._

-_Kagome_ –Su corazón se aceleró. Necesitaba sentirla cerca y le tomó la mano –_En ese caso, te protegeré con mi vida._

-_Inuyasha _–La vio ponerse roja.

Lentamente se fueron acercando. Sus alientos chocaron, Inuyasha apretó levemente su mano y sin perder tiempo, se besaron. Al principio fue un beso lento, inocente; él entendía que Kagome no era muy experta en eso y nada lo llenaba más que ser el único que se le acercara de esa manera. Las manos le picaron y las pasó con sensualidad por la delicada espalda femenina, delineando su fina figura.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, las manos más traviesas, el ambiente más caliente y la ropa menos necesaria. Haber reprimido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo los estaba matando, pues se deseaban.

Esa noche la marcó como su hembra y le hizo la promesa de que una vez que toda esa pesadilla se terminara, iba a convertirla en su esposa, tendrían una familia grande y vivirían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-**Ojala hubiera podido** –Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, en el pasado.

Tres presencias se acercaban desde las alturas. Nada preocupante, pues eran conocidos.

-_¡Anciana Kaede! _–Rin alzó las manos en el aire para hacerse notar –_¡Anciana Kaede!_

-_¡Hermana, ya volvimos! _–Kohaku los anunció mientras Kirara decencia sobre el césped.

Inmediatamente, Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede salieron a recibirlos.

-_¡Kohaku! ¡Rin!_

Los niños bajaron de la gata, cargando un par de objetos con ellos.

-_¡Trajimos mucha leña! _–El chicho mostró los troncos de madera.

Rin secundó con lo demás –_¡Y también verduras!_

-_Estoy segura de que deben tener hambre_ –La sacerdotisa les sonrió –_Pasen y prepararemos una rica sopa._

Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron –_¡Sí! _–Y entraron, entusiasmados, dentro de la cabaña.

Miroku observó a Rin y luego se dirigió a Kaede –_Anciana, ¿Realmente considera prudente el que Rin se quede con nosotros?_

Ella se llevó las manos a la espalda –_Sesshomaru no la expondría ante el peligro que inevitablemente se desatará. Aquí al menos va a estar segura._

-_Kirara, ¿también tienes hambre, verdad?_ –La taijiya se dirigió a la nekomata, quien tomó su forma pequeña y saltó al hombro de su dueña –_Será mejor que todos entremos. Se está haciendo tarde, y si los demonios están despiertos también, no es seguro_.

-_¡Oye, Inuyasha! _–El monje se colocó a los pies del árbol y Sango llegó a su lado –_¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche en esa rama?_

Frunció el ceño –_Feh, ¡Dejen de molestar! Lo único que les interesa es que vaya a buscar a esa tal Yumiko a su época._

-_¡No puedes ser tan irracional!_ –Reprendió Sango.

-_¡Ya les dije que no! Y esa es mi última palabra._

El olor de Shippo llegó a sus fosas nasales, y junto al suyo, el de la joven venida del futuro. Se incorporó para mirarla desde su lugar y comprobar que su nariz no le jugaba una mala broma.

-_¡Les dije que ella volvería! _–Exclamó el kitsune, alegre.

Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron –_¡Es Yumiko!_ –Kirara ni siquiera pestañeó.

La pelinegra, ofuscada, clavó la mirada en la tierra. Todavía estaba nerviosa –_Bu… Buenas tardes._

-_¡Anciana Kaede, venga a verla! ¡Yumiko está aquí! _–Shippo gritó hacia la cabaña.

-_Oye, no hace falta que hagas eso_ –Masculló la adolescente, muy abochornada.

La mujer mayor salió de su casa, y al observar a la chica, quedó perpleja –_¿Es ella? ¿La reencarnación de Kagome?_

A Inuyasha le desagradó que se refirieran a ella de esa forma –_¡Ella no es la reencarnación de Kagome!_

Kohaku y Rin también salieron e igualmente se sorprendieron.

-_Dios mío, es muy parecida a la señorita Kagome_ –La niña se llevó una mano a la boca.

La sacerdotisa le dedicó una seria mirada al hanyou –_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no la estás viendo?_

-_¡Los únicos ciegos aquí son ustedes!_ –Levantó el puño, irritado –_¡Estar dormidos durante quien sabe cuando tiempo les afectó el cerebro!_

Yumiko achicó los ojos, tal vez era el mejor momento para comenzar con las explicaciones –_Fueron ochenta años._

La atención se centró otra vez en ella –_¿Qué… qué has dicho?_

-_Verán, yo regresé porque hay algo muy importante que deben saber._

-_Feh_ –El hanyou se cruzó de brazos –_Puras mentiras._

La pelinegra apretó las cejas –_¡Oye, tú eres a quien más le interesa esto! ¡Hazme un favor y baja de ese árbol!_

-_¡No tengo porque obedecerte! ¡Mejor regresa a tu casa, niña! _

Yumiko se molestó. Eso no era bueno pues, cuando salía de sus casillas, era como el mismísimo demonio –_¿Pero es que no me estas escuchando? He dicho que… ¡Abajo!_

El collar alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha se iluminó, causando que el muchacho cayera de lleno contra el suelo. La chica de ojos dorados se tensó, pues no había sido ella quien pronunció la última palabra. La voz que salió de sus labios no fue la suya, pero al parecer, nadie más que ella se dio cuenta de eso.

-_El hechizo del collar_ –Kaede no cabía en su asombro. Los demás no podían articular palabra.

-_He… chi… zo… ¿Dijo? _–Yumiko pestañeó repetidamente –_¿Yo hice eso?_

Inuyasha despegó el rostro de la tierra, gruñendo. No, ella no podía ser la reencarnación de Kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, todos estaban sentados frente a Yumiko, excepto el semi-demonio que prefirió quedarse de pie junto a la puerta.

-_¡Habla de una puta vez! _–Ordenó con voz áspera.

La chica tragó en seco, no iba a ser fácil contarles todo aquello y con el carácter de Inuyasha, muchísimo menos.

-_Primero quiero preguntarles una cosa_ –De su mochila sacó un álbum de fotos y lo abrió en una de las paginas –_Esa Kagome de la que tanto hablan, ¿Es ella?_

Lo colocó sobre la duela para que los demás pudieran verla. Quedaron atónitos al apreciar la imagen de su amiga venida del futuro tal cual la recordaban, con su uniforme de colegiala y una gran sonrisa.

-_¡Es Kagome! _–Shippo no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

-_Sí, es ella_ –Sango se sentía igual.

Inuyasha tronó los dientes, debía controlarse.

Yumiko puso una expresión seria, tratando de no flaquear –_Ella era mi bisabuela._

-_¡¿Bisabuela?! _–El gritó al unísono hizo que temblara. Era normal que reaccionaran así.

-**Entonces… ella si tuvo una familia** –El hanyou se desmoronó por dentro.

-_¿Eres la bisnieta de Kagome? _–Cuestionó Kaede –_Pero son tan parecidas…_

Alzó la mirada –_Bueno, yo nunca la conocí pues murió antes de que naciera pero, de acuerdo con mi familia, fue ella quien me envió para liberarlos._

El semblante de los presentes se entristeció al saber que Kagome estaba muerta, aunque era lo más lógico si habían pasado ochenta años.

-_¿Tú familia? _–Miroku habló –_¿Acaso ellos conocen acerca de los viajes de la señorita a esta época?_

Cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar una sonrisa –_Bastante bien._

-_¿Y cómo fue que Kagome regresó? _–Sango también habló –_¿Destruyó la perla?_

-_Oigan, no es que yo conozca muy bien la historia. Solo sé lo que mi tío me dijo_ –Puso la mirada sobre la foto de su bisabuela –_Él me contó todo desde el principio, cuando la bisabuela Kagome vino aquí y pasó todo lo demás._

-_¡Eso no nos interesa! _–El rugido de Inuyasha resonó tenebrosamente –_¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kagome después? ¡Dínoslo!_

-_¡Tú ya lo sabes! _–La chica quiso mantener el tono de voz con normalidad, pero él la desesperaba –_Ella fue manipulada por la perla para que lanzara el sello sobre ustedes. Supongo que su verdadera intención era torturar su alma más de la cuenta._

-_Yumiko_ –La anciana Kaede la miró fijamente –_Cuando tu bisabuela fue absorbida por el meido, el pozo que conectaba esta época con la otra desapareció, ¿Qué nos dices de eso? ¿Tú viniste por el pozo, no?_

-_Eso no lo sé. Tal vez nunca desapreció y solo fue otro de los engaños de Shikon. Según la historia de mi tío, La bisabuela Kagome fue arrastrada por la perla dentro del pozo en un intento por aumentar su sufrimiento_ –Dijo –_Ella no podría volver para salvarlos._

Kohaku y Rin querían hacerle preguntas también, pero no sabían cómo.

-_La perla anhelaba el alma de Kagome_ –Esta vez, el hanyou sonó calmado –_Lo que realmente buscaba era fusionarse con ella._

La pelinegra asintió –_Así es, por eso la obligó a pedir el deseo incorrecto._

-_Pero, ¿Cómo se salvó? No estarías aquí de no ser así_ –Shippo levantó un dedo de forma analítica.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura –_Tienes razón_ –Nuevamente, sacó un segundo y conocido objeto –_Esto fue lo que la protegió._

-_¡Es el arco! _–Exclamó Rin.

-_El arco del monte Azusa_ –Bramó la sacerdotisa.

-_Este arco ha estado en el templo de mi familia durante años_ –Explicó –_Recuerdo que mi abuelo llegó a contarme que le pertenecía a su madre, pero nunca conocí la verdadera historia hasta ahora._

-_¡Ni siquiera sabias que Kagome era tu bisabuela! _–Gruñó Inuyasha –_¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?_

-_¿Es que no te das cuenta?_ –Miroku lo encaró –_La señorita es la única que ha podido darnos respuesta, deberías serle más agradecido._

La taijiya retomó el hilo de la conversación –_Yumiko, por favor, continua con tu relato._

El zorrito y la nekomata gatearon hasta llegar cerca de la chica –_Si, ¿Qué paso luego de que Kagome le disparara a la perla?_

-_En realidad, no fue una flecha lo que utilizó_ –Respondió con la mirada gacha.

-_¿No? _–De nuevo, la atención estuvo sobre ella.

-_No_ –Los miró firme –_Hubo algo que la perla ignoró por completo cuando intentó fusionarse con el alma de Kagome. Ella utilizó el arco no para disparar, sino para que la energía purificadora protegiera… al bebé que llevaba en su interior._

Silencio total. Todo lo que Yumiko contó hasta los momentos fue sorpresivo, revelador e importante, pero, ¿Un bebé? Eso no se lo esperaban.

-_¡Espera un minuto! _–Sango fue la primera en salir del shock –_¿Kagome estaba embarazada?_

Fue entonces cuando algo más cobró sentido: Yumiko era idéntica a Kagome, pero los ojos dorados, los rasgos gruesos y la habilidad física tan propia de un ser sobrenatural, le pertenecían a alguien más.

Las miradas se posaron sobre el hanyou con estupefacción.

-_Inuyasha, ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras decirnos, travieso?_ –Cuestionó el monje con picardía.

El hanyou estaba de piedra, ni los parpados movía; una gota de sudor calló desde su frente. Si, él y Kagome estuvieron juntos aquella noche en Tokyo pero, si quedó embarazada, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

La muchacha de ojos dorados cambió la página del álbum de fotos para mostrarles otra –_Él era mi abuelo_ –Todos, hasta el semi-demonio, miraron la fotografía. En esta, un hombre joven abrazaba a dos niños pequeños. Era como ver a Inuyasha en su versión humana pero con el cabello corto y la ropa más moderna –_Y esos son mi padre y mi tío. Como verán, es una foto muy vieja._

-_No es posible_ –Murmuró la exterminadora.

-_La bisnieta de Inuyasha y Kagome_ –Kaede dijo lo que nadie más se atrevía –_¿Quién diría que estaría viva para verla?_

-_¿Inuyasha tiene una bisnieta? _–Kohaku se llevó el índice al mentón –_Increíble._

Yumiko tenía intenciones de hablar a solas con su bisabuelo, pero sin que nadie lo viera, escapó de la cabaña.

-_¿Dónde está? _–Soltó, fue entonces cuando notaron su ausencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las horas transcurrían e Inuyasha no regresaba. Kohaku y Rin jugaban con Kirara; la anciana Kaede, con ayuda de Shippo, limpiaba los trastes de la cena, y Yumiko estaba sentada junto a la fogata, abrazada a sus piernas.

-_Yumiko_ –Sango se sentó a su lado –_Deja de preocuparte. Él vendrá cuando piense bien las cosas._

Ella ladeó la cabeza –_¿Me odia, verdad?_

-_Claro que no. Pero enterarse de que Kagome había muerto, le afectó._

Observó las llamas bailar frente a sus ojos –_El día en el cual nací, mi abuelo se convenció de que yo era la resurrección de su propia madre, pues vio su brillo en mí._

-_¿Brillo?_

-_Pero, la bisabuela Kagome debió adivinar que no sería una buena idea enviarme aquí para tomar su lugar._

-_Tú no tomaras su lugar_ –Miroku apareció a espaldas de ambas –_Simplemente era tu destino. La señorita Kagome renació en ti para quitarnos el sello y tranquilizar el corazón de Inuyasha._

-_Eso es verdad_ –Apoyó la taijiya.

-_Cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, siempre me contaba historias acerca de los demonios que habitaban en la época de las guerras civiles_ –Comentó –_Yo pensaba que era aficionado a la historia antigua, no que eso estuviera, literalmente, ligado a él. _

-_Es una lástima que no haya podido conocer a su padre._

-_Sin embargo, está usted, señorita. Es la bisnieta de Inuyasha y estoy seguro de que se sentirá feliz cuando la conozca mejor._

-_A propósito _–Fue rápidamente por el álbum de fotos y volvió con ellos –_Hay algo que a ustedes les dará gusto_ –Destapó el libro, mostrando una fotografía de cuando sus padres eran novios –_Ella era mi madre._

Sango abrió los ojos, desconcertada, al ver que la madre de Yumiko era como ella. Pero, justo como Inuyasha, los ojos azules y el cabello negro no eran herencia suya.

-_¿Tu… madre? _–El monje tenía una mueca en el rostro.

Asintió –_Ustedes son sus ancestros, mi tío me lo contó. Fue por eso que cuando los vi, sentía una calidez conocida._

La pareja se sonrojó ante esa noticia. Eso quería decir que, de cierta forma, Yumiko también era su nieta.

Kaede y Shippo regresaron del río con los platos limpios. La anciana tenía las manos en la espalda –_A veces pienso que mi hermana se niega a abandonar este mundo por completo._

-_¿Se refiere a Kikyo, verdad?_

La anciana sonrió –_Veo que también lo sabes._

El aullido de los lobos los alertó. Para Sango, Miroku y Shippo eran conocidos, pero no para Yumiko. Rin se escondió dentro de la cabaña mientras Kohaku protegía la puerta, y Kirara se transformó. Kaede fue la única en inmutarse.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–La voz de Kouga fue inconfundible, apareciendo de un salto –_¡¿Dónde está esa bestia?!_

-_Si buscas a Inuyasha, lamento informarte que no está con nosotros _–Dijo el monje.

-_¿Qué pasa, lobo? _–El kitsune se burló –_¿Acaso no puedes olerlo?_

-_¡Silencio! _–Rezongó –_Mis sentidos siguen aturdidos y quiero que ese perrucho me explique qué pasó._

-_¡Kouga! _–Ginta y Hakkaku, junto a la manada de lobos, trotaban tras su jefe –_¡Kouga! _

-_¿Y quieres que Inuyasha te lo diga? _–Shippo continuó con su mofa –_Eso es estar desesperado._

El Ookami Youkai se percató de la presencia de Yumiko, pero confundiéndola con Kagome. Como costumbre, se acercó y la tomó de las manos con ternura.

-_Kagome, preciosa, ¿Estás bien? Sabes que yo siempre voy a…_ –Se detuvo, pues su olfato se estaba recuperando. Definitivamente ese no era el aroma de "su mujer", y viéndola bien, tampoco era ella.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron. Kouga estaba demasiado cerca –_Ah._

-_Tú… Tú no eres Kagome._

-_¿Qué? _–Hakkaku casi se va de espalda.

-_¿Cómo que no es la señora Kagome? _–Ginta estaba igual.

-_¿Quién eres? _–Le preguntó sin soltar sus manos. El rostro de Yumiko ardía y no pudo responder.

Una espada se blandió entre ambos, separándolos. El chico lobo empujó a la chica para que no se lastimara, aunque el ataque estaba dirigido a sus muñecas. Inuyasha tenía cara de pocos amigos y sostenía a Tessaiga del modo incorrecto, para cualquiera que lo conociera, era obvio que el ataque fue hecho a fallar.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–Exclamaron los secuaces del lobo.

Los otros testigos no dijeron nada, ese cuadro no era nada nuevo. Fuera la bisnieta de Inuyasha, con Kouga cerca su mala reacción no era inesperada.

La espada regresó a su forma original y el hanyou la guardó en la funda. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y retornó al bosque.

-_Oye, ¡Aguarda! _–Yumiko corrió tras él sin perder tiempo. No era seguro que se fuera hasta el bosque ella sola y de noche, pero luego de lo que habían visto, no tenían de que preocuparse, Inuyasha no dejaría que algo malo le pasase.

-_¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa bestia inútil? _–Rezongó Kouga.

-_Bueno, es bastante normal que quiera proteger a su bisnieta_ –Dijo Miroku sin perder la postura.

-_¡¿Cómo?! _–Los tres demonios lobo mostraron conmoción.

-_¿No lo sabías? _–Shippo aprovechó otra oportunidad para meterse con él –_Esa linda niña llamada Yumiko es la bisnieta de Inuyasha y Kagome. Deberías ser más respetuoso con ella._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La chica del futuro se detuvo frente al Goshinboku, hasta ahí la guiaba el rastro de Inuyasha.

-_Sé que estas aquí_ –Dijo –_No tienes porque esconderte_.

-**No cabe duda, tiene parte de la sangre de un demonio en sus venas** –Pensó, oculto tras el árbol sagrado –_¿Y ahora que quieres?_

Dio un paso adelante –_Mira, entiendo que es un poco difícil para ti asimilarlo, me pasa igual. Pasé de no tener familia a conocer a mis antepasados._

-_¿No tienes familia? _–Cuestionó.

Ella irguió las cejas –_Bueno, me refiero a mis padres. Murieron junto a mi abuelo en un accidente hace un año _–No le dijo nada, así que decidió seguir hablándole –_Yo vivo con mi tío Kaito, tu nieto. Él desea mucho conocerte_ –Nada, Inuyasha continuaba en silencio –_Tiene una adorable esposa llamada Sayuri, y dos hijos gemelos, Kai y Mei. También son tus bisnietos._

La brisa nocturna sopló, siendo el único sonido existente. Yumiko comprendió que no iba a poder persuadirlo, así que era mejor dejarlo solo. Antes, probó con una última cosa.

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo –_Esto estaba en la parte trasera del álbum. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla así que la tomé para dártela _–Acomodó el trozo de papel en las ramas del Goshinboku para que el viento no se lo llevara, y se dispuso a retirarse –_Por cierto, mi abuelo se llamaba Inukai._

Retornó sobre sus pasos, decidió pasar la noche en la aldea y regresar a casa mañana por la mañana. Cuando su olor se desvaneció, Inuyasha tomó la fotografía y la acercó a su rostro.

La imagen estaba conservada en perfecto estado. En ella podía observarse a Kagome sonriendo, tan jovial como siempre, mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebé de meses en sus brazos. Estaban frente al Goshinboku, como queriendo insinuarle que él también estaba junto a ellos.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo. Ese era su hijo, su hijo con Kagome el cual jamás podría conocer. Habían formado una familia sin su conocimiento por culpa de ese maldito sello. Y ahora, lo único que tenía como prueba era esa vieja fotografía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Uff, escribir la parte en la cual Yumiko les contaba sobre Kagome fue difícil. Quería dejar los puntos más primordiales aclarados, sin embargo, hay ciertas cositas al aire que vendrán después.

Como también pudieron apreciar, el momento en el cual el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome fue concebido (Disculpen si esperaban lemon xD) no fue al azar... Ya saben, todos quedamos como "Uhh" cuando Sota interrumpió ese beso entre ellos e.e Así que ya que la historia se trata de un _What If_, yo les di el privilegio de que ese beso (y algo más) pasara.

Si alguno se llega a decepcionar porque Kagome murió, bueno, les recuerdo que ella está incluida en los personajes principales del fic… Solo digo.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Andrea: **Jajaja, Ay amiga, no cambias. Qué bueno que te gustara, también te adoro *-* Ahora te toca leer este xD Y descuida, resistiré hacerte spoiler de lo que sigue. Nos estamos viendo.

**Caro-11:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como ya ves, ellos lo sabían desde su nacimiento. Y uff, esto está un poco difícil porque por los momentos podrían decirse que es ambas. Las visiones también tienen su doble explicación pero no quise incluirlas en este capítulo… Espero tus dudas queden mejor aclaradas y disfrutes mucho más la historia desde aquí, ¡Besos!

**ScarletSide:** Jajaja, ¡Me alegra muchísimo que hayas dado en el blanco! Por lo menos la segunda vez xD Originalmente había pensado en que fuera su hija, pero la idea cambió por completo cuando una trama mucho más completa e intrigante llegó a mi mente. Y bueno, también vas acertando con lo otro que dijiste, pero eso es más complicado y por lo tanto te recomiendo leer la continuación, jejeje. ¡Salu2!

**Tania Cullen:** ¡Que felicidad! Llegó el momento de leernos de nuevo n.n

**LaQueNoDuerme:** Jajaja, me causó mucha gracia lo que dijiste xD Ya ves que es más que eso, ¡Es la bisnieta! Espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo, ¡Un abrazo!

**kung fu tuff 96:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ojala te gustara el capitulo n.n

Muy bien, ¿Qué creen ustedes que hará Inuyasha ahora que sabe de su familia en el futuro? Háganmelo saber con sus lindos **Reviews.**

¡Hasta la próxima, queridos Inufans!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


	4. La voz de Kagome

¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Estoy muy feliz de ver que tan bien recibida está siendo mi historia n.n

Creo que a partir de este capítulo las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes, o al menos eso espero yo.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**4\. La voz de Kagome.**

_**Japón feudal.**_

Aquella hermosa mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban las tierras de la aldea. Los pájaros cantaban y los humildes aldeanos salían a realizar sus labores con fervor, todo estaba tan lleno de vida, que parecía mentira el haber estado dormidos durante ochenta años.

La joven de dieciséis años, venida del futuro, salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sonriente. Estiró los brazos y miró al brillante cielo azul.

-_¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito día! _–Exclamó alegre, sin dejar de inspeccionar el panorama con la mirada –**En la época de donde vengo es casi imposible apreciar una vista como esta **–Pensó.

La taijiya se acercó a ella, junto a Kirara, y le tocó el hombro –_¿Dormiste bien, Yumiko?_

Ella asintió, sin despegar su atención del firmamento –_Creí que sería incomodo pero me sentí como en casa._

Sango sonrió con ternura, mientras su prometido la abrazaba por la cintura –_Nos da gusto que sea así_ –Dijo el monje.

-_Sí, pero…_ –Bajó la mirada –_Sigo un poco preocupada por mi bisa… digo, por Inuyasha. No vino en toda la noche._

-_¡No le hagas caso a ese torpe! _–Shippo brincó sobre el brazo de Miroku –_Él siempre hace cosas como esa para preocuparnos._

-_Sé que tiene muy mal carácter, pero realmente esperaba que nos lleváramos bien_ –Admitió, cabizbaja.

-_Señorita Yumiko, no se mortifique más_ –Aconsejó el monje –_Usted ha hecho lo correcto. A Inuyasha le tomará un poco de trabajo entenderlo pero lo hará, estoy seguro._

-_Ojala tenga razón_ –Respondió.

La sacerdotisa Kaede también salió de la cabaña, en su típica pose con las manos en la espalda –_Kohaku fue a recolectar un par de frutas para el desayuno. Debes tener hambre _–Se dirigió a la pelinegra.

-_Oh_ –Se llevó la mano a los labios –_Estoy muy apenada, señora Kaede, pero ya me voy a mi casa._

-_¿Te vas tan pronto? _–Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron.

-_¡Pero, Yumiko! _–El kitsune le dedicó un puchero.

-_Lo siento_ –Juntó las manos sobre sus muslos –_Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. Regresé porque ustedes merecían saber acerca de la bisabuela Kagome y, además de eso, fui yo quien les quito el sello. Mi deber aquí está hecho._

Los prometidos y el zorrito cruzaron miradas sin saber que decir. La anciana no perdió su pose de seriedad en todo el rato.

-_Tampoco quiero seguir preocupando a mis tíos_ –Agregó –_A diferencia de mi bisabuela, yo no soy tan buena en las peleas._

-_¡Pero puedes aprender! _–Shippo saltó del brazo de Miroku al de Yumiko –_Si te quedas, la anciana Kaede te enseñará a convertirte en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa… ¡Serás igual que Kagome!_

-_¿En serio? _–Miró a la anciana con interés.

La miko sonrió de lado, cerrando el ojo libre de parche –_Seria un honor._

Un gesto de emoción estuvo a punto de asomarse en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo, lo disimuló –_Perdónenme, pero de verdad no puedo._

-_¡No te vayas! _–El kitsune se abrazó a su pecho y lloriqueó.

-_Vamos, Shippo_ –Ella le acarició el cabello de manera graciosa –_Te prometo que regresaré pronto y te traeré muchos dulces deliciosos._

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron –_¡Trato hecho!_

La muchacha corrió dentro de la cabaña, con Shippo en brazos, para buscar sus cosas. Miroku y Sango no pudieron despegar la vista de ella, en ningún momento, desde que supieron que tenia parte de su sangre también.

-_Es tan difícil asimilar… que ella sea…_ –A Sango le costó continuar con la oración.

-_Lo sé_ –El monje la apretó más contra su cuerpo –_Pero Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome, que en paz descanse, son sus parientes de sangre más cercanos._

-_Desearía poder hacer algo por ella_ –Murmuró ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-_Eso pueden dejarlo para la próxima vez que vuelva a esta época_ –Comentó la miko.

La pareja emitió un mueca de incredulidad –_¿Usted cree que regrese? _–Preguntó la exterminadora.

-_¿Por qué lo dudan tanto?_ –Ninguno de los dos respondió.

Yumiko salió nuevamente de la cabaña, con la mochila al hombro y el álbum de fotos en las manos. Se aproximó a sus ancestros y les tendió el libro –_Quédense con el. Todas las fotografías son muy viejas pero, son las más importantes. El tío Kaito dijo que ustedes merecen compartir estos recuerdos también._

Miroku tomó el álbum en silencio.

-_¡Yumiko, espera! _–Shippo corrió fuera de la casa, con un objeto místico entre sus manos –_¡Casi dejas el arco!_

Ella negó con la cabeza –_No. Pienso que es mejor que lo tenga alguien que sepa utilizarlo, alguien como la señora Kaede._

-_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? _–Habló la miko –_El arco sagrado del monte Asuza le pertenecía a Kagome, por lo tanto, lo más lógico es que lo tengas tú ahora._

La chica tomó el arco de manos de Shippo –_¿Usted cree eso?_

-_Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido._

Rápidamente guardó el arco dentro de su amplia mochila y la colgó de nuevo en su espalda.

-_Bueno, es hora de irme_ –Miró a los prometidos y les reverenció –_Fue un placer conocerlos, abuela Sango, abuelo Miroku _–Ambos se sonrojaron. Luego hizo lo mismo con la sacerdotisa –_Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Kaede._

-_Es lo menos que podría hacer_ –Dijo.

El zorrito se abrazó a la pierna de la pelinegra –_Regresa pronto, por favor._

Ella sintió una grata calidez ante el cariño que le profesaba el pequeño –_Nos veremos, Shippo._

Un diminuto ramo de flores se levantó a su costado. La muchacha volteó para encontrase con la amigable sonrisa de Rin.

-_Son para usted, señorita Yumiko_ –Dijo aun con los brazos estirados.

La chica se agachó a la altura de la niña y alcanzó las flores –_Que tierna. Gracias_ –Al observar a Rin de cerca, notó que se asemejaba mucho a su tía Sayuri cuando era más joven, o por lo menos así lucia en las fotografías del viejo álbum que regaló a sus antepasados –**Supongo que ya nada me sorprende** –Concluyó, apretando la mejilla de la pequeña con suavidad.

-_Que tengas buen viaje_ –Deseó Sango.

-_Le diremos a Inuyasha que regresaste a tu época_ –Informó Miroku.

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se dio la vuelta para emprender camino dentro del bosque –_¡Adiós! _–Se despidió, agitando la mano. Los demás secundaron el gesto, aunque en el fondo, no querían dejarla ir tan rápido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cinco minutos después, Yumiko había llegado al pozo; recordar el camino fue sencillo pues siempre fue buena para esas cosas. Probablemente, podía atribuírselo a la porción de sangre demoniaca y a los poderes espirituales que yacían en su interior.

-**¿Qué pasaría si después de esta vez, el pozo deja de funcionar? **–Se preguntó en silencio, mientras apoyaba las manos en el borde de madera –**¿Mi bisabuelo no podría ir? **–Una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios –_Como si llegara a interesarse en ir. Sin mi bisabuela en este mundo… no tiene motivos._

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. El bosque estaba en completa calma y ni un solo sonido se escuchaba, ni siquiera el de los animales o el viento. Con todo y eso, ella sabía que alguien la vigilaba tras los arboles.

Si, ese leve aroma se lo decía. No era muy fuerte pero podía reconocerlo, pues lo recordaba de anoche. Claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de ese muchacho tan atrevido que se le acercó con tanta familiaridad?

-_¿Por qué estas espiándome? _–Lanzó la pregunta a la nada. Esperaba que aquel sujeto se dignara a darle la cara.

Kouga hizo acto de presencia, resignado y gruñendo. Como lobo que era guardaba sumo cuidado a la hora de asechar a sus presas, ningún ser ordinario podía con él y ahora ¿Esa simple niña lo descubría?

-_Vaya, entonces es cierto_ –Admitió con los brazos en jarra –_No eres una humana común y corriente._

La pelinegra frunció el ceño –_Pues el olor a lobo es inconfundible. Cualquiera podría detectarlo sin problemas._

El Ookami Youkai se sintió ofendidísimo ante el comentario de la joven, ¿Quién se creía diciendo algo tan propio de… su bisabuelo Inuyasha?

-_¡Pero qué maleducada! _–Refunfuñó –_¡Podrás parecerte a Kagome físicamente, pero en el fondo, eres igualita a la bestia de Inuyasha! _

Yumiko se ofendió igualmente –_¡Altanero!, a todas estas, ¿Quién eres tú? _–No hubo necesidad de que el chico lobo respondiera a esa pregunta, ya que de nuevo estaba teniendo una visión: podía ver a su bisabuela Kagome ser cortejada por el mismo muchacho que tenía enfrente –**Kouga, líder del clan de los lobos demonio. **

El pelinegro irguió una ceja al notar que la muchacha se congeló mientras lo miraba fijamente –_¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa?_

La chica dio un pasa hacia atrás –_Tú… tú eres un monstruo._

-_¿Pues qué esperabas? _–Se cruzó de brazos –_Yo soy un demonio completo, no un hibrido insignificante como el perro aquel._

Ella se encogió de hombros –_Parece que lo odias._

-_¡Por supuesto que lo detesto! Ese idiota cree que es el mejor y eso me enferma._

Las rodillas le flaquearon un poco. Ese muchacho se veía violento –_Si tienes intenciones de desquitarte conmigo, estarás perdiendo tu tiempo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con…_

Kouga la interrumpió –_¡No seas tonta! Eso no es lo que pretendo. Me guste o no, sigues siendo la bisnieta y la reencarnación de mi querida Kagome._

Una gota corrió por la sien de Yumiko –_¿Querida? ¿Huh?_

-_Kagome era mi mujer, pero esa bestia entrometida no nos dejaba en paz_ –Bufó.

El rostro de la chica adquirió una expresión caricaturesca ante esa confesión –_No… estás hablando en serio. Mi bisabuela estaba muy enamorada de Inuyasha, eso lo tengo claro._

Él apretó las cejas –_Si, como no. Nunca dejó de perseguir al cadáver de esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo._

-_Pues, eso ocurrió hace ochenta años_ –Contestó con simpleza –_Y te lo advierto, más vale que no estés pensando alguna tontería solo porque Kagome y yo nos parecemos._

Apretó los dientes, enojado –_¡Por favor, niña ingenua! Tú no eres ni la sombra de Kagome. Además, con ese humor de perros estaría loco para fijarme en ti._

La pelinegra respiró profundo y decidió darle un ultimátum al lobo –_Escúchame, Kouga. Yo soy Yumiko Higurashi, y soy diferente a mis bisabuelos. Tenlo presente _–Y sin decir nada más, brinco dentro del Honekui no ido para volver a su casa.

El Ookami Youkai la observó desaparecer dentro del pozo, y el que lo haya dejado con la palabra en la boca lo enfureció más –_Que chica tan engreída_ –Bufó.

No habían intercambiado ni diez palabras y ya lo había irritado con facilidad. Sin duda tenía que ser pariente del Hanyou y pudo comprobarlo en todo el tiempo que la espió. Trataría de controlarse en honor a la memoria de Kagome, pero si seguía comportándose así, no la soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, él era un Youkai puro, y como todo buen monstruo, le encantaban los retos.

* * *

_**Japón actual.**_

-_¡Agh, que chico tan desagradable! _–Vociferó la adolescente al salir del santuario del pozo. Kouga arruinó su buena vibra de esa mañana.

Se dispuso a ingresar dentro de la casa, pero la energía del Goshinboku pareció atraerla y se acercó al árbol. La brisa meció sus oscuros cabellos y sus ojos dorados brillaron al detenerse en la cicatriz del tronco. Recordó las visiones, las anécdotas y toda la historia que se escondía detrás de su familia. El corazón se le encogió ante ese sentimiento de vacío y tristeza, pues la unión que Kagome e Inuyasha habían creado fue marcada por el sufrimiento.

-**Todo comenzó y terminó en este árbol, tanto para Kikyo como para Kagome** –Meditó con el puño sobre su pecho –**Y supongo que para mí será igual.**

**Flashback:**

Diez años atrás, un abuelo y su nieta compartían una cálida tarde de verano, regresando a casa luego de jugar toda la tarde en el parque.

-_¡Mas rápido, abuelito, mas rápido! _–Exclama la niña mientras el hombre la llevaba a caballo.

Inukai rió –_Tranquilízate, Yumiko. Recuerda que estamos subiendo las escaleras al templo y hay que tener cuidado._

La pequeña Yumiko de seis años se aferró al cuello de su abuelo. A muchas personas les costaba creer ella fuera su nieta y no su hija, ya que él no aparentaba la edad que realmente tenia. Inukai Higurashi era un hombre de casi setenta años, pero su apariencia y aptitud física demostraban lo contrario.

-_¿No estás cansada? _–Le preguntó.

-_No_ –Respondió tallándose los ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a su abuelo.

Al pasar frente al Goshinboku, Yumiko se irguió y clavó la vista en el árbol. El hombre se detuvo e imito la acción de su nieta.

-_¿Qué ocurre? _–Cuestionó.

-_Este árbol es extraño_ –Dijo

-_¿Extraño? No, claro que no. Este es un árbol sagrado y es muy valioso para nuestra familia._

-_¿Por qué?_

-_¿Te cuento una historia? _–Ella asintió –_Este fue el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron. Mamá tan solo tenía quince años cuando encontró a mi padre._

-_Eso pasó hace muchos años._

Inukai cerró los ojos, pues lo que dijo la niña era muy literal –_Así es. La relación de ambos fue muy complicada y estuvo llena de obstáculos, pero cada vez que alguno tenía dudas, solo bastaba con acercarse a este árbol para entender que estaban unidos más allá de la distancia._

-_Oh_ –La chiquilla bostezó.

-_Lamentablemente, nunca pude conocer a mi padre_ –Él continuó con su relato –_Pero al venir aquí es como si estuviera a mi lado._

-_¿Por qué no… oh… lo conociste? _–Fue lo último que preguntó antes de caer dormida.

El hombre suspiró, y dirigiéndole un último vistazo al Goshinboku, farfullo –_Descuida, mi adorada Yumiko, llegará el día en que tú misma lo descubras._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó hasta la barbilla de la chica –**Si tan solo lo hubiera entendido en ese entonces.**

* * *

_**Japón Feudal.**_

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente a través del oscuro bosque. Era de noche y todo lucia en calma, una calma que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre. Iba sin un rumbo definido, sintiendo la fría tierra en sus pies y disfrutando del silencio… Hasta que una voz conocida lo descontroló.

-_Inuyasha…_

Sus orejitas se movieron ante el eco producido por esa cantarina voz.

-_Inuyasha…_

Miró en todas las direcciones, buscando el lugar de donde provenía. Al tercer llamado identificó el camino y corrió como un loco en su encuentro. Comenzó a sudar y a sentirse agitado al moverse entre las ramas, pero nada le importaba, necesitaba comprobar que se trataba de ella.

-_Inuyasha…_

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de luna. Allí estaba ella, sentada en una roca sobre el agua; su ondulado cabello azabache caía libre en su espalda y compaginaba con el ligero vestido blanco de tiritas que la cubría; en sus brazos arropaba a un niño pequeño, no mayor de cinco o seis años, quien también vestía de blanco. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-_Kagome_ –Pronunciar su nombre le costó trabajo, pues tenía la voz en un hilo.

La mujer abrió los ojos y le clavó la mirada. Se sintió paralizado ante esos ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba mirar.

-_Hola, Inuyasha_ –Le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo –_Tenia deseos de verte._

-_¡Kagome! _–Lloró amargamente, estirando el brazo. Necesitaba acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Ella acarició maternalmente la frente del niño, causando que abriera los ojos. El hanyou notó los orbes doradas del pequeño, eso significaba que él era…

-_Inukai, mi bien, mira quien está aquí_ –Le dijo suavemente a su retoño.

Padre e hijo cruzaron miradas. El corazón de Inuyasha revoloteó dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera podía describir lo que sentía al ver a su mujer y a su hijo frente a sus ojos.

-_Mamá _–La inocente voz del niño lo atrapó. Él sonreía como si lo esperara desde hace tiempo –_Es papá. Papá por fin está con nosotros._

-_Mi… mi cachorro_ –Sus piernas reaccionaron y comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos.

-_Inuyasha _–Kagome observó el agua –_Fíjate bien._

Se sumergió hasta los tobillos cuando el claro comenzó a iluminarse. En el fondo del agua se formó la imagen de un grupo de personas: Una de ellas era Yumiko cargando a dos gemelos, niño y niña; tras ellos estaban dos hombres bastante parecidos entre sí, solo que el mas joven tenía el cabello castaño.

Inuyasha no tardó en comprender que quienes conformaban ese cuadro eran sus nietos y bisnietos… Su familia.

La figura de Kagome junto a Inukai comenzaba a desvanecerse. El semi-demonio trató de alcanzarlos antes de que desaparecieran, pero ellos ya no estaban.

-_¡Kagome!, ¡Cachorro! ¡Por favor, no me dejen!_ –Gritó desesperado.

Se levantó con la respiración alterada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La luz solar también le molestaba.

-_Inuyasha, por fin despertaste_ –Sango se sentó a su lado, preocupada.

El chico alzó la mirada en el techo de la cabaña –_Fue un sueño_ –Murmuró.

Miroku se paró frente a él –_Estábamos angustiados por ti. Llevabas dormido dos días._

-_¿Dos días? _–Él mismo se sorprendió.

-_No te bastaron los ochenta años, ¿verdad?_ –Dijo Shipoo entre dientes. Inuyasha lo escuchó y le propinó un coscorrón –_¡Ouch!_

-_Sudabas mucho e incluso lloraste_ –Comentó la exterminadora –_Tú… soñaste con Kagome, ¿No es así?_

El silencio del hanyou fue la afirmación.

-_Inuyasha, esto ocurrió desde que la señorita Yumiko se fue_ –El monje cruzó los brazos –_Creo que la señorita Kagome esta pidiéndote que vayas a esa época._

-_¡Dejen de molestar con eso! _–Gruñó, poniéndose de pie –_¡Lo que Kagome quiera no es asunto de ustedes!_

-_¡Pero Yumiko si! _–Protestó la taijiya –_Ella también es nuestra nieta, y no dejaremos que la hagas sufrir._

Inuyasha no dijo nada, no quería admitir que tenían razón –_Comprendo que me digan eso_ –Caminó hasta la puerta de la cabaña y se detuvo –_Lo que no entiendo…_ –Miró con desprecio al demonio que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre el césped, y le dio un puntapié –_… ¡Es porque este maldito lobo sarnoso tiene que estar aquí!_

Kouga estuvo quieto durante los primeros segundos, luego le lanzó un puñetazo que fácilmente esquivó – _¡¿Cuál es tu problema, bestia inútil?!_

Una gota corrió por la sien del kitsune –_Por lo visto, nunca se dejaran de eso._

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kouga? _–Cuestionó, mostrando las garras.

-_No estoy aquí porque quiera verte_ –Respondió con repugnancia.

-_El joven Kouga ha estado aquí desde que la señorita Yumiko regresó a casa_ –Informó Miroku –_¿No te parece obvio?_

-_Creo que Kouga no se dará por vencido ahora que la reencarnación de Kagome apareció_ –Dijo Shippo con malicia.

-_¡Ah no! ¡Eso ni lo pienses! _–El hanyou lucia enojado –_Si se te ocurre ponerle un solo dedo encima, ¡Te aniquilo!_

-_¡Cálmate, perro impertinente! Yo no tengo ningún interés en esa niña tan gruñona._

-_¡Pues lárgate! _–Atacó al lobo con sus garras, pero este brincó en el aire.

-_Estoy de acuerdo con tus amigos_ –Lo encaró –_No puedes ser tan egoísta y actuar como si tu familia no existiera, ¿Acaso Kagome estaría feliz con eso? Si realmente la amaras y le tuvieras un poco de respeto a su memoria, cumplirías su última voluntad._

Sus venas hervían de furia pues ese lobo no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera. Sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta, pero nadie intentaba comprender su dolor.

-_¡Ya volvimos! _–Exclamó Rin, llegando junto a la anciana Kaede de recoger hierbas.

El semi-demonio huyó antes de que la sacerdotisa lo cuestionara.

-_Vaya, parece que alguien despertó de malas_ –Dijo la mujer mayor con tranquilidad. Los demás solo asintieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha se internó de nuevo en el bosque, el único lugar donde nadie podría juzgarlo.

-_¡Malditos! _–Tronó los nudillos –_¡No entienden lo difícil que esto es para mí!_

La brisa sopló, acarreando la melodiosa voz que amaba con ella.

-_Inuyasha…_

-_¿Kagome? _–No podía ser –_No, tengo que estar alucinando de nuevo._

-_Inuyasha…_

Movió las orejitas… Se escuchaba tan real.

-_Inuyasha…_

No perdió tiempo y siguió el sonido de la voz de Kagome. Sabía que era imposible que se tratara de ella, pero debía descubrir de donde provenía.

-_Inuyasha…_

Llegó al final del recorrido, al lugar que conocía de memoria. Un rayo de luz alumbraba el Honekui no ido intensamente.

El muchacho no se movió. Un cosquilleo le recorría la espina dorsal, producto de las emociones. Él no era un cobarde que huía de las cosas, pero esta, se estaba convirtiendo en la batalla más difícil.

"_Si realmente la amaras y le tuvieras un poco de respeto a su memoria, cumplirías su última voluntad."_

Odiaba tener que repetirse a si mismo las palabras de Kouga, pero quisiera o no, estaba en lo correcto.

-_Lo haré por ti, Kagome. Por nosotros… y nuestra familia_ –Soltó entre dientes mientras sacaba la fotografía de su haori.

Contempló a su Kagome y al hijo de ambos para darse valor. Dando un rápido movimiento, saltó dentro del pozo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, yo les dije que Kagome estaría xD okno, tampoco es que se quedará así, pero quería que vieran como será la unión entre ambos por los momentos.

Oh… ¿Algo que decir acerca de los comienzos de Kouga y Yumiko? xD jajaja, que puedo decir, me encantan las relaciones amor/odio.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**ScarletSide:** Jajaja, ¿Cómo cuales? Porque pienso revivirla con barro y huesos como Kikyo… Jajajaja, no, no, es mentira, así no será xD ya verás.

**Kung fu tuff 96: **Lo hará, sabemos que Kagome tuvo ese efecto en él :3

**Lady-darkness-chan: **¡Me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi historia! n.n De hecho, he pensado mucho en eso. Pienso que como su sangre humana es mejor, envejece pero un poco mas lento. Por ejemplo, al momento de su muerte lo imagino como un hombre maduro, pero no un anciano en su totalidad. Eso también recae en sus rasgos, físicamente luce como un humano, pero la sangre de hanyou, se demuestra en su interior. Saludos!

**Itzela: **¡Muchísimas gracias! :D

**Cindy-chan10: **Ohh, bueno, siento que voy a ponerte un poco más melancólica. Tranquila, si conocerá a su familia y la historia será mejor, ¡Besos! (:

Bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta o comentario, háganmelo saber con un **Review.**

Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, ¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro de Inuyasha con su familia? ¡Hasta la próxima!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


	5. Encuentros esperados

¡Hola, hola! Si, al fin regresé xD

Este capítulo se me hizo un poco difícil, pero de verdad espero haber plasmado bien lo que quería. Después de todo, se trata de Inuyasha conviviendo con personajes que van fuera de la historia original.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**5\. Encuentros esperados.**

**Japón Feudal.**

-_¡Señor Sesshomaru! _–Gritaba entusiasmada Rin al verlo llegar –_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_

La anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kohaku salieron a recibir la presencia del gran demonio.

-_¡Señor Jaken! _–Saludó también al asistente –_¡Me da gusto verlo!_

Este se hizo de la vista gorda –_Escandalosa, no tienes que gritar._

-_¿Rin, has sido una buena niña?_ –Preguntó el amo a la pequeña.

Ella asintió –_He estado ayudando mucho a la anciana Kaede._

La sacerdotisa cruzó miradas con el Youkai.

-_No esperaba verte tan pronto, Sesshomaru_ –Dijo con las manos en la espalda.

No se inmutó ante lo dicho por la mujer mayor.

La exterminadora se inclinó cerca del oído de su prometido y le susurró –_¿Crees que haya venido a llevarse a Rin?_

-_Me parece que sus intenciones son otras_ –Respondió el monje.

Jaken centró su atención en el grupo de héroes –_Todos están aquí_ –Sin embargo, había una presencia que no podía localizar por ningún lado –_Pero Inuyasha no está con ellos._

Sesshomaru fue el primero en saber de antemano que su medio hermano había desaparecido de aquel mundo pero, como siempre, le restó importancia.

La niña sonrió ampliamente para contestar a la pregunta. Recordó que hace apenas unos minutos Shippo se había exaltado porque el olor de Inuyasha se perdió dentro del Honekui no ido, y eso solo significa que, de milagro, por fin cedió –_El señor Inuyasha fue a visitar a sus nietos al otro lado del pozo._

-_¡¿Qué?! _–El asistente se fue de espaldas al escuchar la palabra "nietos" –_¿Qué mentiras dices?_

La expresión en el rostro del Daiyoukai permaneció neutra como de costumbre pero, imperceptiblemente, una de sus cejas se levantó ante esa declaración.

-_¡No son mentiras! _–Se defendió ella –_El señor Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome tienen una bisnieta muy bonita llamada Yumiko que salió del pozo y…_

Mientras Rin procedía a explicarle a Jaken, Sesshomaru cruzó nuevamente mirada con la anciana.

-_Es una historia muy larga_ –Dijo esta con tranquilidad.

* * *

**Japón actual.**

-_¡Buenas tardes, señora Higurashi! _–Gritó aquel joven de cabello marrón desde las escaleras del templo.

La mujer, en el escalón superior, contestó al saludo –_¡Buenas tardes, Hojo! ¡Le diré a Yumiko que llegaste! _

-_¡Muchas gracias! _–Contestó.

Ella entró de regreso a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena –_¡Yumiko, Hojo está aquí!_ –Informó, sabiendo que su sobrina escucharía aunque no respondiera.

Mientras se dedicaba a cocinar, sus dos pequeños hijos jugaban en la sala. Desde que descubrieron la historia de los bisabuelos, Kai y Mei pretendían ser un poderoso monstruo y una fuerte sacerdotisa que combatían espíritus malignos.

-_¡Vamos, Kai! _–Exclamaba la niña, escondiéndose bajo la mesa –_¡Utiliza tus garras para destruirlo!_

-_¡Te mataré! _–Amenazó al enemigo imaginario –_¡Garras de acero!_

El pequeño brincó sobre una de las sillas del comedor, tomando un mal movimiento. Su espaldita golpeó la pared con algo de fuerza, no se lastimó, pero ocasionó la caída de cierto objeto especial que había sido colocado allí hace poco.

-_¡Oigan! _–La voz de su prima se escuchó repentinamente bajando hasta ellos –_¿Qué hicieron? ¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado!_

Caminó presurosa para recoger el arco del monte Azusa y colocarlo en su lugar. Cuando regresó de la otra época, su tío decidió ponerlo dentro de la casa en honor a Kagome, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Los niños la miraron algo perplejos. El arco no hizo ruido alguno al soltarse de la pared, ni su madre lo notó, pero Yumiko apareció tal rayo veloz por eso.

-_Yumiko…_ –Mei se encogió de hombros.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta, sacudiéndose las manos. Les dirigió un gesto de clara reprensión –_Saben que deben ser cuidadosos al jugar cerca del arco de la bisabuela. Pudieron romperlo._

Sayuri salió de la cocina y le dio un vistazo a su sobrina. Llevaba un corto vestido azul oscuro y un delicado suéter de corte largo color crema –_Pero que bien te ves._

Se ruborizó ante el halago –_¿Tú crees, tía?_

Los ojos de la niña se pintaron soñadores –_¿Tendrás una cita con el joven Hojo?_

-_Pues, no_ –Alzó la mirada –_Él solo es mi amigo y me invitó al cine para compensar mi falta el otro día._

Kai cruzó los brazos –_Ese chico es un tonto._

La mujer soltó una risita, regresando a la cocina –_¿Te digo la verdad, Yumiko? _–La muchacha la siguió y escuchó atenta –_Ese muchacho está muy interesado en ti._

-_¿Interesado? _

Asintió, tomando un pelador y pasándolo por las papas –_Bueno, tu bisabuela también tenía muchos pretendientes a tu edad._

-_No lo dudo_ –Farfulló –_Pero esta vez no es lo mismo._

La mujer negó con una sonrisa –_Como digas._

Yumiko se acercó a detallar la comida pues su tía Sayuri era muy buena en eso. Todo se veía delicioso, pero un aroma picoso le cosquilleó de forma molesta en la nariz.

-_Oh, está muy aliñado_ –Puso ambas manos sobre su cara para cubrirse.

-_¿Aliñado? _–Sayuri tomó el cucharon para probar el estofado. Una de las características más particulares en la familia de su esposo era que no toleraban la comida demasiado salada o picante, por eso debía utilizar una cantidad muy pequeña y precisa de condimento en los alimentos –_Pero sabe igual que siempre._

-_¿Ah sí? _–Apartó las manos para respirar con normalidad. Esta vez, el aroma de la comida era más agradable –_Vaya, lo siento. Parece que mi olfato se agudiza sin previo aviso._

-_No es solo eso_ –Comentó su tía, retomando su labor –_Desde que viajaste a la época de las guerras civiles, toda tú ha cambiado espiritualmente._

-**Tía Sayuri, ¿eso piensas?** –Meditó, observándola fijamente.

-_Eso solo significa una cosa_ –Ella giró sobre sus talones para tomar a la chica por los hombros y sonreírle –_Estás desarrollando tu instinto canino._

Una gota corrió por la sien de Yumiko –_No es momento para bromas._

Mei se acercó a su prima con pose romántica –_El joven Hojo es muy guapo, tendrías suerte de tenerlo como novio._

Le acarició el cabello –_Somos amigos, Mei, y mejor me voy que es tarde._

-_¡Diviértete! _–Dijo su tía.

-_Volveré para cenar_ –Se dirigió a los niños –_Pórtense bien y recuerden darle un baño a Buyin._

El gato gordinflón bostezó, acostado en la entrada de la cocina.

-_¡Sí! _–Asintieron al unísono.

-_¡Nos vemos más tarde! _–Salió de la casa dando una corta carrera. Al pasar junto al Goshinboku, pudo sentir su energía pero no quiso dejarse llevar; regresó de la otra época hace dos días y nunca hubo señal de su bisabuelo.

-_¡Hola, Higurashi! _–Saludó al verla –_Estás preciosa._

-_Gracias, Hojo_ –Sonrió –**De verdad es un chico muy lindo.**

Un recuerdo propio llegó a su mente:

"_Con ese humor de perros estaría loco para fijarme en ti."_

Apretó los puños, ¿Por qué estaba recordando a ese lobo tonto? –**¡Es un idiota!**

-_¿Te ocurre algo? _–Cuestionó al verla tensa.

-_¿Eh? _–Regresó a la realidad –_No, nada. Vámonos._

Retomaron camino al cine entre una agradable platica. Yumiko no iba a dejar que las cosas del pasado afectaran la vida normal que había llevado hasta ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olfateó el aire tres o cuatro veces. Estaba en la época futura. Brincó fuera del pozo como lo hiciera muchas veces antes y salió del santuario. La fachada de la casa era exactamente igual. Distinguió la ventana de Kagome y sin dudarlo entro por ella; que nostalgia lo invadió.

-_Este lugar… ya no es el mismo_ –Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo en aquella habitación era distinto: El color, los objetos y por supuesto, la dueña. El olor de Yumiko estaba por todas partes, por lo que concluía que ahora era su alcoba. Allí convirtió a Kagome en su mujer. Escapó una sonrisa, ojala ella no supiera eso o se espantaría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un gato corrió azorado dentro de la habitación, tras él, dos chiquillos lo perseguían con cepillos en las manos.

-_¡Buyin, espera! _–Gritó Kai.

-_¡Tenemos que dejarte muy limpio! _–Añadió Mei.

Ambos se paralizaron al ver al Hanyou en medio de la habitación de su prima.

Inuyasha se tensó ante la presencia de los pequeños quienes debían ser sus otros bisnietos. Ellos lo miraban fijamente, pero no parecían asustados. Tenía ganas de decirles algo ¿pero qué?, tampoco podía detectar a Yumiko cerca.

La sonrisa y la dulce voz de la niña le quitaron el miedo de repente.

-_¡Que bonitas orejas! _–Se acercó, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia arriba –_¡Quiero tocarlas!_

No supo porque, pero su cuerpo se inclinó hacia ella y la cargó para que acariciara sobre su cabeza.

-_Mei, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –Su hermano parecía algo nervioso.

-_¡Inténtalo! _–Continuaba frotando –_¡Son tan suaves!_

El rostro del mitad demonio se ruborizó. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que ellos actuaban con total naturalidad, no le temían.

-_¿Ustedes saben quién soy yo? _–Preguntó, esperando un "Eres una bestia" como respuesta.

-_Si_ –Ella lo abrazó por el cuello con ternura –_Eres el abuelo Inuyasha._

Esa contestación lo tomó por sorpresa.

Kai se acercó y lo jaló del hakama –_Papá nos contó que eres nuestro bisabuelo con poderes fantásticos, ¡Eso es increíble!_

-_¿Es verdad que eres muy fuerte? _–Cuestionó Mei.

-_¡También tienes una espada muy poderosa que acaba con los malos! _–Kai estaba emocionado.

-_Yo…_ –Inuyasha no sabía que decir.

-_Niños_ –Sayuri fue a buscar a sus hijos –_¿A qué se debe tanto ruido? _

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. Inuyasha pestañeó repetidamente, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

-_¡Mira, mamá! _–Dijo la niña, aun en sus brazos –_El bisabuelo vino a vernos._

El hanyou tragó duro, creía que la madre si temería de él… Pero tampoco lo hizo.

-_Abuelo, es usted_ –Sonrió, dio unos pasos adelante y lo reverenció –_Es un honor tenerlo aquí._

-_Discúlpeme, pero…_

-_Si hubiera sabido que vendría hoy_ –Interrumpió –_Nos hubiéramos preparado de forma adecuada._

-_No es necesario_ –Dijo, avergonzado –_Yo… la verdad no sé ni cómo comenzar._

-_Descuide_ –La mujer se dio la vuelta, queriendo que la siguieran –_Yo voy a ayudarle._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el comedor, mientras la madre de sus bisnietos preparaba un té caliente para los dos; los niños batallaban fuera de la casa en el duro intento de bañar al gato. Un rato después, la mujer apareció con las bebidas en una bandeja y las fue colocando sobre la mesa.

Él la miró con muchísima curiosidad, el parecido que guardaba con la protegida de su hermano, Rin, era increíble. Por algún motivo, su instinto le indicaba que esta no se trataba de otro descendiente, sino más bien de una reencarnación.

-_Entonces, tú eres…_ –Pensaba en voz alta, pero ella lo interpretó de otra manera.

-_Así es_ –Respondió, sirviendo el té –_Soy la esposa de su nieto menor, Kaito. Mi nombre es Sayuri._

Bajó la mirada, apenado –_¿Dónde está él?, Tampoco ubico a Yumiko._

-_Mi sobrina salió a ver una película_ –No quiso darle muchos detalles pues no le parecía pertinente –_Y mi esposo está en el trabajo. Ambos volverán para la cena._

-_Entiendo_ –Sus pupilas se clavaron en el humo que brotaba de la taza. El aroma era agradable y tal vez lo que necesitaba era un trago para relajarse. Sujetó con cuidado y sorbió.

Sayuri imitó la misma acción. También estaba nerviosa, aquel hombre debía estar lleno de sufrimientos –_No se preocupe, estarán muy felices de verle._

-_Lamento mucho no haber traído a Yumiko yo mismo, es solo que…_

-_No tiene que disculparse_ –Se adelantó –_Todos comprendemos que para usted no ha sido fácil asimilar lo que ocurrió durante esos ochenta años dormido. La abuela Kagome pensaba igual._

Abrió los ojos con cierta impresión –_¿Conociste a Kagome?_

Asintió –_Yo… he sido cercana a los Higurashi desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Kaito, Ken y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños y, por ello, su señora me trataba como a su propia nieta. Los tres nos sentábamos todas las tardes a escuchar acerca de las aventuras que vivía con usted y sus amigos._

-**Kagome** –El corazón se le estrujó.

Sayuri continuó con el relato –_Ella fue una mujer fuerte que solo soñaba en reunirlo con su familia._

-_¿Cómo murió? _–Preguntó con pesar.

-_Simplemente era su momento. Falleció muy tranquila, sin ningún tipo de dolor_ –Contestó, triste –_Eso ocurrió un año antes del nacimiento de Yumiko_ –Una amarga sonrisa se formó –_Parece que lo tenía todo planeado._

Inuyasha apretó los parpados, no debían verlo llorar. Kagome vivió su vida en el lugar al cual pertenecía, pero con el corazón en el pasado, junto a él.

-_Y… ¿Qué hay de mi cachorro?_

Ella suspiró –_Mi querido suegro_ –Dio un pequeño sorbo antes de seguir hablando –_Era muy sabio y se parecía muchísimo a usted._

-_Él era humano_ –Inquirió al recordar su apariencia.

Negó con la cabeza –_Físicamente, tal vez. En el interior, la sangre de demonio predominaba. Justo como en Ken, Kaito, mis hijos y Yumiko._

-**Kagome, ¿Cómo pude perderme de tantas cosas?** –Pensó, apretando los puños.

-_Él se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y quería que sus nietos lo hicieran también pero, por no revelarle la verdad a Yumiko antes de tiempo, debimos ocultar muchas cosas hasta ahora_ –Bajó la vista –_A pesar de que siempre supimos que el destino de mi sobrina estaba al otro lado del pozo, nunca contamos con que ese horrible accidente ocurriera._

Sus orejas se movieron –_¿Eh?_

-_Los padres de Yumiko murieron junto a su hijo, Inukai, en un accidente de tránsito. El auto explotó… No hubo forma de salvarlos._

Las palabras de Yumiko se repitieron en su boca –_Murieron… hace un año._

-_Así es_ –Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –_Nosotros la hemos cuidado desde entonces. En memoria de Ken, su padre, y cumpliendo la voluntad de la abuela Kagome._

-_¡No! _–El hanyou se levantó repentinamente y golpeó la mesa con las manos; Sayuri respingó –_No estuve al lado de Kagome cuando más me necesitó. No pude ver crecer a nuestro hijo, ni tampoco a nuestros nietos_ –Comenzó a llorar –_¡Llegué demasiado tarde!_

-_Abuelo_ –Se puso de pie –_Usted todavía tiene una familia que está feliz de tenerlo con vida. Su señora y su hijo han muerto, pero el legado de su sangre sigue aquí_ –Cruzó los brazos –_Por algo el sello ha sido roto._

Inuyasha ocultó el rostro con el flequillo, ¿Qué sentido tenía si no estaba con Kagome? Ese era el motivo por el cual no se atrevía a cruzar el pozo, pero ya estaba ahí, luchando contra sus propios demonios… demonios que fueron apaciguados por la suave risa de dos niños.

-_¡Kai, no me mojes! _–Pedía la niña mientras reía.

Su hermano le apuntaba con la manguera que usaban para bañar al gato –_¡Buyin se mueve mucho!_

Su corazón dio un vuelco a causa de sus voces. Después de todo, ellos eran sus bisnietos y lo admiraban.

Sayuri le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo –_No es demasiado tarde._

-_¡Buyin! _–El gato, empapado, entró corriendo dentro de la casa, mientras los hermanos lo correteaban –_¡Ven acá!_

-_¡Oigan, van a mojarlo todo! _–La mujer dejó solo al semi-demonio para ir por sus hijos.

Inuyasha los siguió con la mirada, sabía que la esposa de su nieto tenía razón. Kai y Mei todavía eran muy pequeños, y Yumiko, ella era tan hermosa como su Kagome lo fue, tendría que protegerla. Además, todavía debía conocer a Kaito. No, no era demasiado tarde…

Algo en la habitación le llamó la atención: El arco del monte Azusa. Lo contempló con un brillo en sus ojos, era como si ella estuviera tratando de hablarle, entonces, la escucho de nuevo.

-_Inuyasha…_

Se movió lentamente en dirección al arco y lo tomó de su lugar en la pared. La sentía allí con él.

-_Inuyasha…_

Lo apretó con suavidad contra su pecho. Aun después de la muerte, cumpliría con las promesas que alguna vez le hizo a su mujer.

-_No te fallaré… Kagome._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_Y bien, Higurashi, ¿Ya decidiste que película quieres ver?_ –Preguntó el castaño.

Yumiko pestañeó varias veces, mirando a la cartelera –_Lo siento, Hojo, creo que es mejor que elijas tú._

-_Muy bien_ –Él la sujeto delicadamente de la mano para que avanzaran en la fila del cine –_¿Qué te parece aquella? _–Señaló uno de los afiches.

-_Oh, suena bien_ –Dijo con una sonrisa. Era una comedia americana que al parecer estaba de moda.

-_Perfecto_ –Le regresó la sonrisa.

La fila para las entradas se movió otros dos pasos; ambos estaban en silencio, sin ningún tema de conversación que pudieran tocar. La chica rodó los ojos, delante de ellos había al menos tres parejas y lo que menos quería era que la gente pensara que eran novios.

-**¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas? **–Suspiró –**Me preocupo por nada.**

-_Higurashi_ –Él la saco de sus pensamientos –_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

-_¿Eh? _–Se ruborizó un poco –_Claro._

-_Tú… ¿Tuviste una antepasada llamada Kagome? _–Cuestionó.

-_¿Qué? _–Se aceleró ante esa pregunta, ¿Qué podía saber él acerca de Kagome? –_¿De dónde sacas eso?_

El chico se frotó la barbilla –_Pues, mi abuelo me contó que había una chica en su escuela llamada Kagome Higurashi, ¿Sabes quién es?_

-_Ahm, si_ –Asintió nerviosa –_Era mi bisabuela._

-_Lo sabia_ –Vitoreó –_Las dos son muy parecidas, y sumado al apellido, no podía estar equivocado._

-_¿Huh? _–Irguió una ceja.

-_Mi abuelo me mostró algunas fotos de cuando estaba en la escuela_ –Explicó –_Tu bisabuela aparecía en varias de ellas y quedé muy sorprendido al verla._

-_No eres el primero en decir eso_ –Dijo entre dientes.

-_También me dijo que ella solía faltar mucho a clases porque siempre estaba enferma_ –Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos –_Eran enfermedades realmente raras._

Aun sabiendo que esas solo eran excusas para viajar en el tiempo, se sintió muy avergonzada –_Si, bueno, no tuvo mucha suerte en ese sentido_.

-_Mi abuelo estaba interesado en ella_ –Admitió –_Es algo hereditario, supongo._

Yumiko no escuchó su pequeña "declaración" pues seguía hundida en los asuntos familiares que, esperaba, fueran un secreto para los demás.

-_¡Hojo! ¿Tu abuelo no dijo nada más, verdad? _–Lo tomó por la camisa.

Él se asustó –_No, no que yo recuerde._

-_Oh, bien_ –Resopló, aliviada.

-_Pero si me comentó que estuvo embarazada siendo muy joven. Imagino que ese era tu abuelo ¿no?_

-_¿Eso tiene algo de malo? _–Cruzó los brazos, ofendida.

-_No quise decir eso_ –Se puso a la defensiva –_Es solo que para los amigos de tu bisabuela fue muy extraño que se convirtiera en madre tan pronto… Y sola._

-_Oye, espera_ –Puso los brazos en jarra –_Si mi bisabuelo no estuvo a su lado fue por causas mayores. No quiere decir que no la amara ni la siga amando._

-_Acaso… ¿Conoces a tu bisabuelo?_ –Cuestionó, intrigado.

Empalideció –_Eh… yo… pues…_

Hojo era lo suficientemente listo como para descubrir que estaba mintiendo si le decía que no, pero no iba a decirle la verdad acerca de su familia.

-_¡El siguiente! _–La mujer en la taquilla de boletos llamó por el altavoz.

Yumiko aprovechó la oportunidad para desviar la situación –_¡Es tu turno, Hojo! ¡Ve! _–Le dio un empujón y ella se quedó pocos pasos atrás.

Se tranquilizó al librarse del interrogatorio del chico. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!, Kagome y el abuelo Hojo fueron amigos en su juventud. Cada día estaba más segura de que las casualidades no existían.

Las palabras de Hojo la pusieron a pensar; claro que la bisabuela Kagome debió necesitar de Inuyasha durante todos esos años y seguramente se sentía culpable de haber puesto el sello, aun en contra de su voluntad, sobre él y sus amigos.

-_Creo… que llevar una vida normal será imposible_ –Se dijo a sí misma.

De pronto, una extraña sensación comenzó a brotar dentro de su pecho. El palpitar se le volvió arrítmico, las pupilas se le dilataron y la ya conocida energía, herencia de Kagome, la envolvió; pudo ver también la imagen de su bisabuelo sosteniendo el arco. Eso significaba que…

-**Él… ¡Él está aquí!** –Entrelazó los dedos en su cabello azabache –**Vino a vernos.**

-_Listo, ya tengo las entradas_ –Hojo caminaba a ella con los boletos en la mano, sonriente, hasta que notó que la chica no lucia bien –_Higurashi, ¿Qué sucede?_

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, indicándole que lo sentía. Dando tres pasos sobre sus talones, se apresuró para marcharse.

-_Discúlpame, Hojo… ¡Tengo que irme!_ –Corrió a toda velocidad.

-_¡Higurashi!_ –El chico extendió el brazo hacia ella mientras la veía huir.

Yumiko sentía a sus piernas lentas en ese momento. No era un hanyou, no era una sacerdotisa, no era un ser sobrenatural, solo era una chica cumpliendo su designio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_¡Queremos ver! ¡Queremos ver! _–Mei aplaudió, entusiasmada.

-_¡Muéstranos la poderosa espada! _–Kai alzó el puño.

-_No desesperen, cachorros_ –Rió el hanyou.

Inuyasha se posicionó frente a ellos, de pie, pues estaban sentados en el suelo. Lo miraban impacientes, con un brillo particular en sus ojos dorados. Él respiró profundo y sujetó el mango de colmillo con firmeza, hace años que no se conectaba con su espada. Lentamente la desenfundó, sintiendo la adrenalina, permitiendo a sus bisnietos ver a Tessaiga en toda su magnitud.

-_¡Vaya! _–Exclamaron, alucinados.

-**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi buen colmillo de acero** –Pensó el semi-demonio.

-_¿Mataste a muchos monstruos con ella? _–Cuestionó el niño.

-_Pues, sí._

-_¿Y no es pesada? _–La niña tenía la mirada fija en el gran tamaño de la espada.

-_Para nada._

Kai se levantó –_¿Crees que algún día yo pueda usarla?_

-_¿A colmillo de acero? _–Pestañeó repetidamente.

Esa idea le agradaba en el fondo: Un heredero de Tessaiga. Podía ver en su bisnieto el vigor necesario para ser el siguiente portador de la espada. Bueno, en realidad todavía no sabía si era posible traspasársela a Kai, pero entrenarlo lo llenaría de dicha.

-_¡Yo también quiero manejarla! _–La niña junto las manos sobre su pecho.

-_No digas tonterías, Mei. Las chicas no pueden_ –Dijo su hermano, despectivo.

-_¿Quién dijo que no? _–Ella se enfureció.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. Luego, el olor de la mayor de sus bisnietos se fue acercando poco a poco.

-**¿Yumiko? **–Miró en la dirección a las escaleras de la casa.

Los niños guardaron silencio al sentir a su prima cerca también.

La chica piso el último escalón, agitada. La brisa revolvía su cabello y unas leves gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Estaba azorada, asombrada.

A Inuyasha se le disparó el pulso al verla tan idéntica a Kagome cuando esperaba por él. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento la chica lo había arropado en un cálido abrazo.

-_No puedo creerlo… Si viniste_ –Sollozó, ocultando su rostro tras el hitoe.

Las mejillas le ardieron pues había algo realmente especial en ese abrazo. En los brazos de Yumiko, se mezclaba la ilusión de una nieta y el amor de una mujer.

-_Yo… Lamento mucho como me porté contigo_ –Su tono de voz denotaba arrepentimiento puro.

Ella levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas –_Me alegra que estés aquí, abuelito._

Su corazón se regocijo al escucharla llamarlo así. Por algún motivo, se sentía completo.

-_Oh, lo siento_ –Se apartó muy apenada –_Quise decir, Inuyasha. Se me escapó. Perdón._

-_No_ –Le acarició la frente con ternura –_Eres… mi bisnieta. Puedes llamarme como quieras._

Las pupilas de Yumiko brillaron y una bella sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

-_Volviste temprano_ –Dijo Mei, acercándose.

-_¿Te aburriste del idiota? _–Se burló Kai.

Ella los miró con picardía –_Veo que ya conocieron a nuestro bisabuelo, ¿Estuvieron jugando con él?_

-_¡El abuelo Inuyasha nos estaba mostrando a colmillo de acero!_ –Explicó el pequeño –_¡Tienes que verla, Yumiko!_

-_¡También nos ensenará a usarla! _–Comentó la niña.

-_¡Ya te dije que tú no puedes usarla! _–Refutó su hermano –_¡Yo sí!_

-_¡Cállate, Kai! _–Chilló.

Si, Inuyasha se sentía extrañamente feliz al estar junto a sus descendientes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El atardecer caía sobre Tokyo luego de un largo día. En el templo de los Higurashi, los miembros de la familia esperaban la llegada de Kaito con ansiedad.

Inuyasha se divertía a costas del gato de la casa, le hacía recordar a la mascota de Kagome. Suspiro, hasta entonces no se había preguntado qué sería de ellos: La madre, el hermano y el abuelo. Lo más lógico es que falleciesen ya. En el fondo, también los echaba de menos.

Yumiko bajó de cambiarse la ropa para hacerle compañía, ya no era tan difícil entenderse con él.

-_¿Es mucha la diferencia? _–Preguntó a su espalda.

Él ladeó la cabeza para verla de pie junto a la cómoda de la sala.

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

-_Quiero decir… A hace ochenta años, ¿Cambió mucho este lugar?_

Dejó al gato en el piso y se posicionó al lado de su bisnieta –_En realidad, no mucho._

Ella le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa; su mirada se desvió a las fotografías enmarcadas sobre la cómoda. Inuyasha también las ojeó con curiosidad.

-_Estas fotos estuvieron escondidas en el cuarto de mi abuelo durante mucho tiempo_ –Comentó –_La tía Sayuri pensó que ya no era necesario ocultarlas y las pusimos aquí. Igual fue con el arco del monte Azusa._

La mirada del Hanyou se perdió entre las imágenes de tinta; hubo una en particular que lo atrajo, así que la tomó entre sus manos. El marco era plateado con relieves, y en la foto podía observarse a un grupo de personas, felices, reunidas.

-**Kagome** –Con su garra acarició delicadamente la figura de su mujer, se veía preciosa.

Junto ella estaba su hijo, realmente se le asemejaba mucho cuando se convertía en humano. Podía reconocer a Sayuri abrazando a un muchacho castaño, Kaito, debía ser él, los ojos dorados lo delataban. En el centro del grupo, estaban quien suponía era su nieto difunto y una hermosa joven, ligeramente parecida a Sango, vestida de blanco.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que cierto detalle no encajaba: Su hijo era un hombre mayor y sus nietos dos adultos jóvenes; Sayuri aparentaba un par de años menos pero aun así, no era algo muy resaltante a simple vista, sin embargo, Kagome… ella era exactamente igual a como la conoció.

No podía entenderlo, se suponía que los humanos tendían a envejecer, ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome evadiera el paso del tiempo?

-_Yumiko_ –Se tensó –_¿Cuándo sucedió esto?_

-_Huh_ –Pestañeó mirando a la fotografía –_Esa fue la boda de mis padres. Creo que se casaron un año antes de que yo naciera._

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron. Un año antes de su nacimiento…

-_¿Fue el mismo año en el que Kagome murió? _–Algo en su interior comenzaba a arder.

La chica se encogió de hombros –_No sé, ¿Ocurre algo?_

Su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre la fotografía –_Kagome… ella…_

Yumiko echó un vistazo rápido y comprendió de inmediato –_Oh, ya entiendo. Lo sé, también me sorprendí al descubrir que la bisabuela lucia exactamente igual a cuando tenía mi edad._

-_Los humanos envejecen_ –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-_Así es pero, por lo que mi tío Kaito explicó, cuando una mujer humana y un demonio se…_ –Hizo una pausa pues el rostro se le enrojeció –_Unen_ –Eso salió como un murmullo –_La longevidad de la mujer se ajusta a la de su pareja para vivir la misma cantidad de tiempo._

Yumiko acababa de decirle algo que Myoga alguna vez le explicó también, pero él nunca comprobó que esa teoría fuera cierta.

-_Eso escuché._

-_Supongo que por eso la bisabuela nunca envejeció aun con el sello_ –Concluyó.

El semi-demonio guardó silencio. Era mejor pensar en esa explicación.

La adolescente se conmovió ante la preocupación que su bisabuelo tenia por su bisabuela aunque no estuviera viva, eso era amor verdadero.

"_Kagome era mi mujer, pero esa bestia entrometida no nos dejaba en paz"_

Otra vez, la voz de Kouga se repetía dentro de su cabeza.

-**¡Aff! ¿Ese idiota no va a dejarme tranquila ni en mi propia época? **–Se irritó.

-_¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara? _–Una gota corrió por la sien del Hanyou.

-_¿Eh? _–Salió de sus pensamientos –_Bueno, es solo que me estaba preguntando… ¿Cuál fue la relación de la bisabuela con el líder del clan de los lobos?_

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso al ver cómo salía de sus casillas.

-_¡¿Relación con el inútil de Kouga?! _–Gritó –_¡¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira?!_

-_Pues… él, pero…_

-_¡Ese maldito! _–Sus nudillos crujieron –_¡Voy a molerlo hueso por hueso!_

-_Espera, no quería que te enojaras._

-_Escúchame bien, Yumiko_ –La miró amenazante –_Procura estar lejos de ese lobo. Él no hacía más que acosar a Kagome e intentar quitármela. No voy a permitir que se pase de listo contigo, ¿Entiendes?_

Agachó la cabeza sin más que decir –_Si, abuelito._

Sayuri y sus hijos salieron de la cocina –_¿Por qué están gritando?_

-_El bisabuelo Inuyasha salió muy sobreprotector_ –Dijo Yumiko entre dientes.

El hanyou estuvo a punto de protestarle, pero los niños lo cortaron.

-_¡Llegó papá! _–Exclamaron, corriendo fuera de la casa.

Inuyasha tragó en seco, también había olfateado el aroma de un hombre desconocido. Ahora sabía que se trataba de su nieto.

Yumiko apretó, algo emocionada, la manga de su hitoe –_Llegó la hora._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_Nos veremos mañana, Kaito_ –Se despidió su compañero de trabajo, dentro del auto.

Él alzó la mano mientras arrancaban –_Adiós._

-_¡Papá! _–Kai y Mei saltaron por las escaleras para llegar a los brazos de su padre.

-_¡Hola, pequeños! _–Los levantó, uno en cada brazo –_¿Se portaron bien hoy?_

Comenzó a subir los escalones sin soltar a sus hijos. Su esposa lo recibió al final de la escalera.

-_Bienvenido a casa, mi amor_ –Le dio un dulce beso.

-_¡Tío Kaito! _–Yumiko lo reverenció –_¡Qué bueno que llegaste!_

-_Que gusto_ –Rió –_¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tan grato recibimiento?_

-_Tenemos una sorpresa para ti_ –Dijo su sobrina.

-_¿Sorpresa? _–Irguió las cejas.

Yumiko y Sayuri se apartaron para que pudiera mirar al frente. Allí, junto al Goshinboku, Inuyasha lo observaba fijamente y con una expresión neutral.

El hombre se congeló, por un segundo creyó estar viendo una alucinación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era real. Lentamente, dejó a sus hijos en el suelo y caminó de manera robótica hasta el hanyou.

Inuyasha temblaba por dentro aunque se mostraba firme.

-_¿Tú eres kaito? _–Intentaba romper el hielo.

Él no podía articular palabra –_A… a… abue…_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron porque una parte de su corazón sentía que tenía a su padre enfrente. Repentinamente se arrodilló como muestra de respeto, no sabía de qué otra manera reaccionar.

Su esposa, sus hijos y su sobrina se preocuparon, pero no quisieron acercarse.

Inuyasha olfateó el aire, detectando las gotas salinas que se retenían en los ojos de su nieto. También quería llorar, pero creía que no sería necesario.

Sin perder la estabilidad, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kaito. Esté levantó el rostro y sus miradas se clavaron.

Fueron segundos eternos en los que no se movieron, solo se miraban, compartiendo la acogedora hermandad que une a los hombres de una misma sangre.

El hombre no pudo resistir más y respondió al impulso que tanto su padre, como su hermano, deseaban realizar.

-_¡Abuelo! _–Se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras lloraba.

Inuyasha no tardó en responder al gesto de su nieto. Tal vez ya no era un niño, pero en el interior, se escondía esa inocencia que también se encargaría de proteger a partir de ahora.

Sayuri soltó una lágrima de alegría, por fin su esposo estaba cumpliendo lo que más anheló.

-_Bien hecho_ –Farfulló Yumiko.

Se llevó la mano al pecho al percibir nuevamente la energía de Kagome revoloteando en su interior. Comprendió entonces que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban felices, pues alguien más esperó ese encuentro durante ochenta años.

-**Puedes estar tranquila ahora, abuela Kagome** –Dijo a sus adentros, sin apartar la mano de su pecho.

Una suave brisa sopló, cubriéndolos a todos. Allí estaba ella, de regreso al lugar donde lo conoció y, ahora, donde su familia se encontró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Uff! ¿Ven por qué se me hace difícil? Es un poco complicado poner a Inuyasha a demostrar sus sentimientos si Kagome no está (Por lo menos físicamente)

¿Creen que fui un poco malvada al poner al nieto de Hojo a repetir la historia xD? Lo siento, fue inevitable hacerlo.

Tenía planeado hablar acerca de la madre de Ken y Kaito, pero me pareció que se vería muy sobrecargado :S Todavía no estoy muy segura si incluir eso más adelante o no.

Por allí les dejé una pequeña pista relacionada con el regreso de Kagome dentro del fic, ¿Lo notaron?

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Umiko:** Jejeje, de hecho, el nombre de Yumiko tiene su razón de ser igual que el nombre de Kagome, pero todo eso irá tomando lugar más adelante. Saludos (:

**Lady-darkness-chan:** Jajaja, No, Yumiko no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Kouga xD pero como ya ves, será un amor/odio bastante interesante.

**Corazón de Mazapan:** Uff, uff, uff, me pones en una difícil pues si te digo lo que planeo con respecto a eso seria un spoiler xD Pero solo te diré que no te preocupes por ese detalle ;)

**ScarletSide:** o.o Ohh, oye esas no son malas ideas en realidad, pero si hago eso significaría que Yumiko y su familia no existirían :( Por lo menos espero que cuando vayamos por esa parte de la historia, se asombren con lo que sucederá, jejeje.

**Itzela:** ¡Holis! ¿Verdad que esas relaciones son las mejores? xD Le dan emoción a todo. Bueno, el amo bonito tuvo su pequeña aparición en este capítulo y más adelante también lo hará. No podría dejarlo por fuera n.n

**Kaito Scarlet P. F:** Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara (: Ojala el capitulo también fuera de tu agrado, ¡Saludos!

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, no olviden dejarme sus hermosos **Reviews** y por supuesto, no vayan a perderse la próxima actualización.

¡Reiki se despide y espera verlos pronto!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela


	6. El brillo de Shikon

¡Hola a todos! Uff, lamento la demora.

Si alguno aquí es lector en el fandom de Ranma sabrá porque me ha costado actualizar últimamente, sino, bueno, les contare que la notebook donde escribía murió :c y ahora debo utilizar la computadora familiar.

Pero dejando eso de lado… ¿Cómo están? ¿Listos para leer? ¡Adelante!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**6\. El brillo de Shikon.**

**Japón actual.**

-_¡Yumiko! _–Gritaron las tres jovencitas al otro lado del computador.

-_¡Ah! _–La pelinegra se tapó los oídos, aturdida. El grito de sus amigas resonó en el micrófono y lastimó su sensible campo auditivo.

-_¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? _–Acusó una joven de anteojos llamada Harumi.

-_¡Tienes el corazón de una piedra! _–Dijo la chica de trenzas, Misaki.

-_¿Por qué dejaste plantado al joven Hojo? _–Cuestionó la rubia, Rina.

Yumiko suspiró sin apartar la mirada de su cámara web. Sus amigas siempre lo dramatizaban todo.

-_Oigan, tuve una emergencia. No es como si lo hubiera dejado solo apropósito_ –Explicó.

-_¿Qué podría ser más importante que tu cita con él? _–Misaki arrugó el entrecejo.

-_No era una cita_ –Alegó, cansina.

-_¡Por supuesto que lo era! _–Contradijeron al unisonó, lastimando nuevamente los oídos de su amiga.

-_Yumiko, el joven Hojo está loco por ti_ –Rina se cruzó de brazos –_No está bien que le hagas esos desplantes._

-_¿Acaso lo odias? _–Harumi hizo un puchero.

-_Hojo y yo solo somos amigos, no es para tanto_ –Se defendió –_Además, si era algo importante._

-_¿Qué? _–De nuevo la señalaron, acusadoras, al otro lado de la computadora.

Ella tragó en seco –_Pues… no creo que lo entiendan pero…_

-_¿Qué es lo que está pasándote? _–Misaki cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave.

Se encogió de hombros –_Nada…_

-_Yumiko…_

-_Escuchen, tal vez nos veamos después. Ahora necesito pensar sola por un momento_ –Tomó el ratón para hacer click y cortar la llamada –_Adiós._

Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y suspiró con fuerza. De acuerdo, sus amigos no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido últimamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse distante de la que creyó era su única vida.

-_Me pregunto… que estarán haciendo ahora_ –Susurro, imaginándose a su familia al otro lado del pozo.

* * *

**Japón feudal.**

En aquella pequeña aldea, la sacerdotisa encargada enseñaba a su pequeña acompañante acerca de las plantas medicinales.

-_Ves, Rin, estás son las hierbas con las que debes tener cuidado a la hora de utilizarlas_ –Explicó, mostrando dos pares de hojas diferentes –_Son muy parecidas a las plantas curativas pero son venenosas._

-_Oh _–La niña cortó las hierbas correctas y las depositó en el canasto –_Ya lo entiendo._

El kitsune y la nekomata dormían plácidamente junto a un gran árbol. Pero el gritó de la taijiya los despertó.

-_¡Kohaku! ¿Dónde estás? _–Salió de la cabaña, buscando a su hermano menor.

-_¿Qué ocurre? _–El zorrito se frotó los ojos, adormecido.

-_¿No han visto a Kohaku? _–Les preguntó –_Hace mucho que no sé dónde está._

-_No _–Negó –_¿Tú sabes, Kirara?_

La gatita movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-_Qué extraño_ –Musitó la mujer –_¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Su prometido apareció a sus espaldas, escuchándolo todo –_Inuyasha salió muy temprano, llevándose al joven Kohaku con él._

-_¿Inuyasha se fue con Kohaku? _–Se sorprendió –_¿Por qué?_

-_Supongo que necesitaba algo de ayuda extra, y como ya no nos pregunta a nosotros, lo escogió a él _–Dedujo –_Es un buen entrenamiento también._

Sango se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. Inuyasha llevaba pocos días trabajando en las aldeas cercanas como aniquilador de monstruos, los aldeanos le pagaban por eso con comida o algún objeto valioso pero eso no les importaba, pues siempre necesitaban de su servicio.

-_Pensé que estaban juntos en ese negocio_ –Dijo Shipoo, acurrucándose sobre Kirara –_Ahora quiere trabajar solo… tonto._

-_No niego que eso me ofende pero, si quiere trabajar solo, no le diré nada_ –El monje se cruzó de brazos.

La anciana Kaede se acercó al grupo de amigos, cargando el gran canasto de hierbas con Rin –_Inuyasha tiene sus motivos. Desde que volvió de la otra época, se le nota más emocionado con algo._

-_¿Usted sabe? _–Preguntó la castaña.

-_Creo que tiene la intención de ir otra vez y llevarle un regalo a sus nietos._

-_¿Regalo? _–El grupo se miró entre sí con sorpresa.

Rin sonrió –_Que amable se ha vuelto el señor Inuyasha._

-_Pero, en una época tan avanzada como esa, ¿Qué podría darles?_ –Cuestionó el zorrito.

-_El valor emocional es mucho más fuerte que lo material_ –Comentó Miroku, mirando al cielo –_Sumado a eso, esas personas necesitan tener un vínculo con sus orígenes._

Un gruñido sobre el árbol llamó la atención de los presentes –_Y eso que dicen que los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos._

No dijeron nada ante las palabras del lobo, ya se habían acostumbrado a que estuviera allí sin moverse. Incluso Rin no le tenía tanto miedo.

-_Kouga _–La exterminadora le llamó, y él bajó la mirada –_¿De verdad piensas quedarte ahí hasta que Yumiko regrese?_

-_¡Uy! _–Por poco cae de la rama –_¡¿Y quién está esperando por esa niña?! _

Shippo bufó, cerrando los ojos para continuar con su siesta –_Solo buscas que Inuyasha te corte en dos._

Sango le sonrió al lobo –_Voy a preparar algo de comer. Puedes bajar y acompañarnos si gustas._

El sonido de sus estomago fue respuesta a la proposición de Sango.

-_Bueno, yo no soy tan hostil como Inuyasha así que no pienso entrometerme si quiere conquistar a nuestra nieta_ –Dijo el monje –_Pero de nada le servirá querer reemplazar a la señorita Kagome con Yumiko._

-_¡No creo que Yumiko tenga tan malos gustos! _–Gritó Shippo, dormido.

-_¡Cállate! _–Kouga saltó del árbol y le propinó un coscorrón al niño.

-_¡Ayy! _– lloró.

-_Me sorprende como esa chica logró ablandar el corazón de Inuyasha y de Kouga en tan poco tiempo_ –Comentó la anciana.

El monje suspiró –_Me temo que la influencia de Kagome también ayudó._

De repente, un fuerte temblor comenzó a sentirse en toda la aldea. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse y el suelo se levantó, apareciendo de allí una enorme mujer tarántula.

-_¡Un monstruo! _–Exclamó Sango, Miroku y Kaede dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, Kouga afiló sus garras y Shippo y Kirara se transformaron.

-_¡Sube, Rin! _–Dijo el kitsune a la niña para protegerla.

-_¡¿Dónde está?! _–La mujer tarántula gruñó enfurecida, destruyendo todo con sus enormes patas –_¡¿Dónde está la perla de Shikon?!_

* * *

**Japón actual.**

La brisa sopló suavemente, enredándose en los cabellos azabaches de Yumiko que permanecía inmóvil. No sabía como pero sus pies la habían arrastrado hasta allí, hasta el Goshinboku, más extraño aun, una de sus manos apretaba el arco de su bisabuela y una de las flechas antiguas que se guardaban en la bodega.

Sus ojos miraban fijamente la cicatriz en el tronco del árbol, lugar donde su bisabuelo durmió durante 130 años si contaba las dos veces que, según le contaron, fue sellado.

-**Ambas mujeres compartieron la dicha de amarle y al mismo tiempo, la tragedia de unirlo a este árbol por tantos años** –Meditó –**No eran la misma persona pero tenían el mismo sentimiento… sentimiento que ahora yo llevo en mi corazón** –Observó el arco en su mano –**Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que siendo tan diferentes podían parecerse tanto?**

Recordó todas las veces que le habían confundido y comparado con Kagome, así logró comprender lo que sentía su bisabuela al ser la sombra de Kikyo. Pero por supuesto, también sabía que era más complicado, pues el amor de Inuyasha estaba de por medio.

Ella se encariñó con su querido bisabuelo en poco tiempo, pero no por ello dejaba de pensar que en parte era un tonto.

-_Mmm, las dos lo durmieron con una flecha_ –Dijo para sí misma –_Eran excelentes arqueras, eso también lo tenían en común_ –Un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su pecho. Rió, sabiendo de qué se trataba –_No te enojes, abuelita, no estoy comparándote con Kikyo._

De nuevo clavó la vista en el árbol sagrado –**Pero sigue pareciéndome increíble la fuerza tan grande que posee un sentimiento.**

En ese momento tuvo el gran deseo de descubrir si hasta en eso se parecía a ellas. Por sus venas no solo corría la sangre de un demonio, sino también la de una sacerdotisa. Además, su nombre era Yumiko, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo sin problema.

Estiró su brazo y colocó la flecha en posición, apuntando hacia la marca del sello. Respiró profundo, sintiendo la conocida energía flotar a su alrededor. Por un segundo la flecha se volvió más pesada, aun así estaba erguida y la soltó.

No trazó un camino recto, simplemente se desvió y cayó rápido.

-_Oh, vaya_ –Bufó, decepcionada –_Parece que no soy buena en esto._

Se acercó a recoger la flecha, cuando la voz de su tío le habló –_Mi abuela tampoco lo era al principio._

-_Tío Kaito…_

-_Necesitó de mucho entrenamiento_ –Concluyó, parándose a su lado.

-_La verdad ni siquiera sé que estaba haciendo_ –Dijo, poniéndose de pie –_Tal vez me estoy dejando llevar por lo que la bisabuela quiere._

El hombre colocó una mano en su hombro –_O tal vez es lo que tú quieres._

-_¿Eh? _–Abrió grandes los ojos para observar mejor a su tío. Este tenía una expresión melancólica plasmada en todo el rostro, estaba preocupado por algo y ella podía notarlo.

-_Yumiko_ –No dejó que la voz le temblara. Amaba a su sobrina y su instinto protector le indicaba que debía mantenerla al lado de su familia en esta época… pero simplemente, no podía hacerlo –_¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te pide?_

Las palabras de Shippo se repitieron en su cabeza:

"_Si te quedas, la anciana Kaede te enseñará a convertirte en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa…"_

La verdad, era algo que venía planteándose, en secreto, desde hace días. Y es que nunca quiso ser una chica normal, no quería serlo, quería ser quien estaba destinada a ser realmente.

Sonrió, buscando tranquilizar a al hombre –_Tío Kaito, yo…_

* * *

**Japón feudal. **

-_¡Ahhh! _–El monstruo gritaba mientras aplastaba algunas casas con sus patas traseras.

-_¡Vengan! _–La anciana Kaede corría hacia su cabaña junto con algunos aldeanos, pues debían esconderse.

-_¡No vayan a salir de ese refugio! _–El monje Miroku colocó algunos pergaminos de protección en las paredes de la cabaña.

Sango se había colocado su traje de exterminadora y arrojó su boomerang a la mujer tarántula –_¡Hiraikotsu! _–El arma logró golpearla en uno de sus costados –_Todavía no lo entiendo… ¿De dónde salió esta criatura?_

-_¡Entréguenme la perla! _–Gruñó, escupiéndole una espesa telaraña a los prometidos.

Kirara saltó frente a ellos e incineró la red antes de que los tocara.

-_La perla de Shikon desapareció hace muchos años, ¿Cómo puede estar buscándola?_ –Se preguntó el monje.

-_Es obvio que es una araña muy torpe y no se ha dado cuenta de eso_ –Bufó Shippo.

-_¡Tienen que destruirla pronto!_ –Pidió Kaede, abrazando a Rin –_¡Si sigue buscando algo que ya no existe en este mundo, acabará con todo! _

Kouga, en lo alto de los árboles, gruñó irritado. Le enfermaba mucho como esa mujer tarántula nombraba a la Shikon no tama, sentía que ensuciaba la memoria de su amada Kagome.

-_¡Los mataré! _–Sus patas aplastaron más de las cabañas que seguían en pie.

El lobo se fue contra ella –_¡Eso lo veremos! _–Saltó sobre la espalda del monstruo y utilizó a Goraishi para desgarrarla.

-_¡Kouga lo logró! _–La taijiya se sorprendió al ver como la mujer tarántula caía en pedazos.

-_Bien hecho_ –Felicitó Miroku.

El Ookami youkai se cruzó de brazos, no quería que lo halagaran. La calma duró unos pocos segundos, puesto que aquel demonio femenino comenzó a regenerarse e iba a atacar al pequeño Shippo.

-_¡Shippo, cuidado! _–Advirtieron Sango y Miroku.

-_¡Ay! _–El kitsune colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, asustado, pero el ataque nunca llegó.

La mujer tarántula estaba siendo sujetada por el Kusarigama de Kohaku.

-_¿Estás bien? _–Preguntó el joven, sobrevolando el área en la espalda del Hanyou.

-_¡Kohaku! _–La castaña estaba aliviada de ver a su hermano a salvo.

-_¡Inuyasha, volviste! _–Exclamaron el monje y el zorrito al unísono.

-_Más vale que estés atento, Kohaku_ –Indicó el hibrido –_Cuando te dé la señal, saltaras de mi espalda y yo me encargaré de atacar a ese monstruo, ¿entendido?_

-_¡Sí! _–Afirmó, apretando el agarre en su arma.

-_¡Ahhh! _–La mujer tarántula escupió una de sus telarañas hacia ellos, pero Inuyasha logró esquivarlas.

-_¡Ahora! _–Exclamó, bajando los hombros para permitirle un escape más cómodo al muchacho.

El exterminador liberó al atacante y rápidamente Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga para dividirla en dos.

-_¡Torpe!_ –Kouga le dio un coscorrón cuando estuvo en el suelo –_¡Por si no lo sabias esa cosa puede volver a la normalidad! ¡Tu ataque fue inútil!_

-_Keh, ¿Acaso crees que soy igual que tú?_ –Respondió tranquilamente –_Pude ver que no le causaste daño alguno y solo quise probar cuál de los dos era el más débil._

-_¿Qué dijiste? _–Como siempre, ambos se miraban con odio.

-_Oigan, este no es momento para discusiones absurdas_ –Reprendió el monje –_Hay que detener a ese demonio._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del bosque, la chica venida del futuro salía del pozo, cargando un gran equipaje con ella.

-_Vaya, la tía Sayuri exageró un poco_ –Murmuró, su mochila tenia demasiadas cosas –_Pero no importa _–Sonrió, sentándose en el borde del pozo –_Estoy muy ansiosa por verlos a todos y… espero que el abuelito se ponga muy feliz._

En eso, sus oídos se agudizaron, captando el tétrico sonido de gritos desesperados _–¿Qué son esos gritos?_ –Seguido del ruido, el particular olor a linfa llegó a sus fosas nasales –_¿Sangre? _–Algo en su interior se intranquilizó –_Oh, no… Mis abuelos y los demás corren peligro._

Sin pensarlo emprendió camino a la aldea, yendo más veloz que nunca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_¡Shippo! _–El hanyou sostenía a Tessaiga sobre su cabeza para cubrirse de una telaraña –_Lleva a la anciana Kaede y los otros aldeanos lejos de aquí. Ese pergamino no aguantará mucho más. _

-_Está bien_ –El kitsune fue hacia la cabaña para desalojarlos.

-**Mientras haya tanta gente presente, no podré utilizar el Meidou Zangetsuha sin arriesgarme a que también los absorba** –Batió la espada para quitar la red –**Tengo que mantenerla a raya.**

-_¡Acabaré con todo hasta obtener la perla! _–Bramó, aplastando la tierra con sus patas.

-_Inuyasha_ –Sango, junto a Miroku, volaban sobre Kirara –_Esa mujer solo está buscando la perla._

-_Kagome la destruyó hace años_ –Dijo entre dientes –_Eso fue lo que nos separó._

-_¡Envíala rápido al mundo de los muertos! _–Demandó el monje.

-_¡Shippo, date prisa! _–Exigió al kitsune, quien todavía sacaba a los aldeanos de la cabaña de Kaede.

-_¡Ahh! _–La mujer tarántula movió una de sus patas para atrapar a Inuyasha pero este la esquivó. Sin embargo, no notó que otra de las extremidades del monstruo le dio por la espalda.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–Sus amigos se preocuparon al verlo herido.

-_Maldición_ –Bufó al sentir el peso sobre él.

-_Oh, este híbrido luce apetitoso_ –Se burló, lamiendo su boca –_¡Te devoraré!_

Kouga brincó por encima de ella para salvar a Inuyasha, pero esta se detuvo al percibir un suave arome cerca. Él, Shippo, Inuyasha y Kirara también fueron atraídos, más que nada, por conocían a la dueña esa esencia.

La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos dorados observaba, totalmente pasmada, el panorama frente a ella. Todo estaba destruido, algunos incluso murieron, gracias a esa enorme criatura que jamás imagino ver ni en películas de ficción.

-_¿Qué… Qué está…? _–No podía articular palabra.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Los prometidos no esperaban verla.

-_Volvió _–La anciana Kaede también estaba incrédula.

-_¡Es peligroso! _–Inuyasha fue el único en reaccionar ante la presencia de su bisnieta –_¡Huye ahora!_

-_A… abuelito_ –Sintió un nudo en la garganta el verlo lastimado.

-_¡Yumiko, vete ya! _–Pidió de nuevo, no quería que ella estuviera ahí.

-_¡Oh! _–La mujer tarántula fijó la mirada en la chica, veía claramente el brillo que tanto buscó –_¡Allí está! ¡Ella la tiene! _

-_¿Qué? _–El shock fue mayor cuando la criatura dejó a Inuyasha para ir por Yumiko.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado conmocionada… Y aquel monstruo se acercaba cada v_ez más._

_-¡Entrégame la perla de Shikon! _

**Continuará…**

* * *

Verán, cuando Yumiko dijo que compartía el mismo sentimiento que Kikyo y Kagome por Inuyasha no se refería al amor, sino al deseo de querer estar a su lado… No vayan a pensar que habrá incesto o algo así xD

Y bueno, vale la pena aclarar por segunda vez que Yumiko significa "niña arquera" e igual que el nombre de Kagome, tiene su razón de ser.

Por cierto, dejo a libre albedrío la relación de las amigas de Yumiko con las de Kagome… Son libres de pensar si son sus nietas o algo así.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Violettss801: **Jajaja, amiga tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar xD aun así te dejo en intriga… Espero no vayas a traumarte con la mujer tarántula ;D

**ScarletSide: **Pues sí, pues si, vas por buen camino xD Por lo menos mi pista se entendió jajaja.

**xinitaromantica19**: Exactamente, como les dije, esas son pistas para descubrir que fue de Kagome y como volverá… ¡Te agradezco por leer!

**Kaito Scarlet P. F: **Uff, es un gusto para mí saberlo. La verdad, se me complica el trasmitir los sentimientos de los personajes al lector, así que es bueno saber que lo logré :D

**Corazon de Mazapan: **Jajaja del segundo, del segundo xD Puedes estar tranquila con eso.

**Ara D.O: **¡Muchas gracias! :D

**Itzela: **Jajaja, si estás preocupada por la zombie, descuida, ella no aparecerá. Es decir, Kikyo estará presente de cierta forma pero no regresará a la vida para ir tras Inuyasha. Su tiempo ya pasó.

**MauAnimesInu-Ranma**: Pues de verdad espero aclarar todas esas dudas mientras la historia avanza :P ¡Saludos!

**Cindy-chan10: **¡Para nada! Estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic y de verdad quiero darle su merecido fin, tiene un estilo muy diferente a lo que ya he escrito así que es inevitable dar lo mejor de mí al escribirlo.

Bueno, mis queridos Inufans, espero leer sus **reviews **pronto e igualmente, que pronto ustedes me lean a mí en una nueva actualización.

¡Miles de buenas energías para todos!

Peace out! (: #PrayForVenezuela!


	7. Unión

¡Holaa, era hora de volver! Uff, la universidad y no tener laptop me complicaron mucho el actualizar durante este tiempo. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que nada me impide el sentarme a escribir :D

No les quito más el tiempo. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**7\. Unión.**

**Japón Feudal.**

-_¡Entrégame la perla de Shikon!_

-_¡Yumiko! _–Inuyasha estaba desesperado, pero aun cuando se moviera rápido, no podría salvar a su bisnieta a esa distancia.

La chica continuaba en estado de shock y sin poder moverse. Aquella mujer tarántula estaba a solo centímetros de ella.

-_¡No la toques! _–La voz de Kouga resonó mientras le propinaba una patada al Youkai y tomaba a Yumiko entre sus brazos –_¿Estás bien?_

-_Ko… Kouga _–Balbuceó, incrédula.

-_Oye, para tener la sangre de un demonio no eres muy rápida que digamos_ –Dijo, aterrizando en la rama alta de un árbol –_Debes estar más alerta._

-**La salvó** –Inuyasha observaba todo desde el suelo –_¡Oye, no pienses que voy a darte las gracias, lobo aprovechado! _

-_¡¿Y quién te las está pidiendo?! _–Respondió el aludido sin soltar a la joven.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–Sango se acercó sobre Kirara –_Ya tendrás tiempo para discutir con Kouga después, ahora lo importante es derrotar a esa monstruo._

-_¡Ya lo sé! _–Respondió.

-_¡Aghh! _–La mujer tarántula escupió otra de sus telarañas hacia el lobo y la muchacha –_¡Quiero esa perla!_

Kouga saltó de su nuevo con Yumiko sujetada fuertemente –_¿De verdad tienes ese objeto tan valioso? –_Cuestionó en un susurro.

-_¡Por supuesto que no! _–Respondió algo confundida –_Sabes bien que mi bisabuela la destruyó hace años, ¿Cómo podría tenerla?_

Una de las telarañas iba a directo a ellos, pero el Ookami Youkai utilizó su cuerpo para cubrir a la chica y recibir el ataque solo él.

-_¡Ah! _–Cayeron al suelo; la espalda de Kouga estaba siendo quemada por el veneno de la red.

-_¿Qué te ocurre? _–Ella se angustió –_Acaso esto…_

-_¡No lo hagas! _–Advirtió al ver que tenía intenciones de retirarla –_Te lastimaras tú también._

-_Pero…_

-_¡Yumiko! _–Inuyasha apareció, dándoles la espalda y ondeando a Tessaiga –_Será mejor que huyas._

-_Abuelito, Kouga está en peligro_ –Se quitó la mochila para buscar alguna medicina –_Debemos ayudarle._

-_¡A mí no me interesa lo que le pase a ese bueno para nada! _–Bramó –_¡Quiero que tú estés a salvo!_

-_No seas grosero_ –Replicó con un gesto muy parecido al de Kagome –_De no ser por él, esa cosa me hubiera matado._

-_Keh _–Bufó, rodando los ojos.

-_Yo sanaré a Kouga_ –El monje bajó de Kirara y examinó al lobo –_Esto no es nada para él._

-_Estará bien, Yumiko. Descuida_ –Animó la Taijiya.

-_Abuela Sango, abuelo Miroku_ –Sonrió, agradecida con ellos.

Un sonido en seco llamó la atención de los presentes. Kohaku estaba sujetando a la mujer tarántula por las patas con ayuda de su Kusarigama.

-_¡Me vendría bien algo de ayuda por aquí! _–Pidió el chico, agitado.

-_¡En seguida voy, Kohaku! _–Exclamó su hermana, corriendo a su encuentro.

-_¡Inuyasha! _–Shippo flotó en su forma de esfera rosa hasta sus amigos –_Yo mantendré a Yumiko alejada. Puedes estar tranquilo._

-_¡Sí! _–De un brinco, fue con Sango y Kohaku.

-_Shi… Shippo_ –Una gotita corrió por la sien de la chica al ver al Kitsune transformado de aquella manera tan particular.

-_Señorita Yumiko_ –Saludó Rin quien estaba volando sobre Shippo –_Por favor, suba._

-_Bien, ¿Qué haremos con ella?_ –Cuestionó el exterminador.

-_Los aldeanos ahora están a refugiados_ –Musitó el hibrido –_No correré el riesgo… Voy a utilizar el Meidou Zangetsuha._

Sango y su hermano observaron como la espada adquiría un color más oscuro –_Ustedes también pónganse a salvo junto a los demás._

-_Entendido_ –Dijo la castaña –_Vayamos con Kirara, Kohaku._

-_No se irán…_ –La mujer tarántula empezó a retorcerse –_¡Hasta darme la perla de Shikon! _–Sus patas se agrandaron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

-_¿Estás mejor, Kouga? _–El monje pasó su mano por la frente del Ookami Youkai.

-_Sí _–Se puso de pie –_¿Cómo está…? _–Su pregunta fue cortada por la voz de la chica del futuro.

-_¡Kouga! _–Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa –_¡Qué bueno! ¡No te pasó nada!_

Él se sonrojó levemente.

Una gotita corrió por la frente de Shippo –_Algo me dice que Inuyasha asesinará a ese lobo antes de lo esperado._

El gruñido de la mujer tarántula los alertó, y observaron como esta se levantaba con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor –_¡Voy a matar a esa chica que la tiene!_

-_¡Eso jamás! _–El Hanyou se afiló las garras.

-_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué cree que yo tengo la perla?_ –Cuestionó, mirando a Rin.

La niña se encogió de hombros –_Quizás piensa que eres la señorita Kagome._

-_¡¿Bestia, no la habías derrotado ya?! _–Kouga puso los brazos en jarra.

-_¡Deja de molestar, quieres! _–Contestó, irritado.

La Youkai comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus enormes patas, causando así un gran temblor en la aldea. Todos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron; incluso Shippo, Yumiko, y Rin podían sentir las vibraciones en el aire.

-_Maldición_ –Como pudo, Inuyasha se puso de rodillas con Tessaiga de apoyo.

-_¡Acabaré con todos! _–Gritó, arrojando una gran cantidad de telarañas.

Sango utilizó a Hiraikotsu para cubrirlos a ella y a Kohaku; Miroku empuñó su báculo para crear una barrera alrededor de él y Kouga, e Inuyasha las cortó con su espada.

-_¡Shippo, llévate a Yumiko de aquí de una buena vez! _–Exigió el híbrido, molesto.

-_¡No lo hará! _–La mujer tarántula se arrojó hacia él para atacarlo directamente.

-_¡Abuelito! _–Yumiko tembló de miedo.

Pero antes de llegar a Inuyasha, la espalda de aquel monstruo fue herida por un látigo rojo de energía.

Todos alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con el poderoso Daiyoukai.

-_Sesshomaru…_ –Susurró el monje, sorprendido de verle.

-_Ha venido a ayudarnos_ –El joven exterminador sonrió.

-_¡Señor Sesshomaru! _–Rin estaba genuinamente feliz por su presencia.

La chica lo miró fijamente, y su mente reprodujo algunos de los recuerdos de su bisabuela Kagome acerca de él.

-**Este… es el hermano mayor de mi abuelito** –Dijo así misma –**Se ve muy fuerte.**

-_¡Amo Inuyasha! _–Myoga saltaba en el hombro de Sesshomaru –_¡Aquí estoy! ¡Vine a ayudarlo!_

-_Uy, ¿Tanto escándalo por esa criatura que se ve tan débil? _–Jaken colgaba de la estola de su amo como de costumbre –_No cabe duda que Inuyasha no tiene remedio._

-_¡Señor Jaken! _–La niña alzó las manos para saludarlo.

El sirviente rodó los ojos, pero la persona junto a Rin llamó su atención de sobremanera –_¿Y esa quién es?_

Myoga pestañeó repetidamente –_Se… se parece mucho a la señorita Kagome…_

-_Que imprudente es mi hermano_ –Dijo el demonio, inexpresivo –_Poniendo en riesgo a su propia bisnieta._

La mujer atacó de nuevo con sus patas, pero el grupo logró esquivarlas.

-_¡Oye, deja de hablar y ayúdame a derrotarla! _–Gruñó el híbrido.

-_No tienes ni que pedirlo_ –Él desenvainó a Bakusaiga, preparado para cortarla. Sin embargo, no contó con que la mujer duplicara su velocidad y empezara a moverse de un lado para otro –_¿Huh?_

-_¿Qué está haciendo? _–Sango abrazó a Kohaku para su protección.

-_Creo que al enojarse sacó a relucir su poder de demonio completo_ –Contestó su prometido, apretando el báculo –_Ahora es más peligrosa._

-_¡Señor Sesshomaru, usted puede con ella! _–Animaba la niña.

-_Parece que le tienes mucho cariño, Rin_ –Comentó la chica a su lado.

-_Ahora la cosa se puso más difícil_ –Dijo Shippo para sí mismo pero las jóvenes lo escucharon –_Esa mujer monstruo es resistente._

-_Está buscándome a mí_ –Musitó la adolescente –_O mejor dicho, la perla que cree que tengo._

-_No dejaremos que te haga nada malo, Yumiko_ –Aseguró el Kitusne –_Además su búsqueda es en vano porque la perla ya no existe._

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, y continuó observando la pelea. Al detallar a la mujer tarántula con cuidado, pudo notar un extraño punto negro en su lomo que brillaba desde el interior de ella –_¿Qué es eso?_

-_¿Qué cosa? _–Rin y Shippo miraron extrañados.

-_Eso _–Señaló –_Lo que está en su lomo._

-_Yo no veo nada_ –Contestó la pequeña.

-_Ni yo_ –Secundó el zorrito.

-**¿No pueden verlo? ¿Por qué? **–Inspeccionó fijamente, intentando buscar una respuesta. Aquel punto parecía brillar de manera intermitente **–¡Claro! Ese es su corazón. Tal vez, así logren derrotarla.**

-_¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! _–Inuyasha lanzó un golpe con su espada, pero no dio a ningún lado.

-**Ni mi bisabuelo ni los demás podrán ver tampoco donde está** –Ubicó la mochila que había traído en el suelo, bajo ellos –**Entonces depende de mí.**

-_¿No se te ocurre nada para calmarla, anciano Myoga? _–Cuestionó a la pulga.

-_Lo siento, amo Inuyasha_ –Cruzó los brazos –_Esa mujer expulso todo su poder de demonio. Nada la calmara, excepto entregarle a la señorita Yumiko._

-_En ese caso… ¡La acabaré con mis propias manos!_

Yumiko respiró profundo y dio un gran salto para bajar de Shippo. Hábilmente cayó de rodillas, sin lastimarse.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Shippo se tensó.

-_¡Señorita Yumiko, no! _–Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-_La chica… La chica que tiene la perla_ –La Youkai corrió a gran velocidad hacia ella –_¡Agghh!_

Nuevamente, El Ookami Youkai la salvó, arrojándose sobre ella y rodando por la tierra –_¿Acaso te volviste loca?_

-_¡Kouga! _–Sonrió, colocando las manos en su pecho –_Tú puedes ayudarme._

-_Yo…_ –Y nuevamente, se sonrojó.

-_¿En que está pensando Yumiko al hacer algo así?_ –Sango volaba sobre Kirara junto a Miroku y Kohaku.

-_Solo logrará poner más nervioso a Inuyasha_ –Dijo el monje.

-_Esa torpe_ –Gruñó el hanyou –_Tenía que ser igual de terca que Kagome._

-_¡Abuelito! _–La pelinegra subió a la espalda del lobo –_¡Tú y el tío Sesshomaru encárguense de distraerla! ¡Yo haré el resto!_

-_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? _–Él apretó los puños.

-_¡Ay, pero que irrespetuosa! _–Chilló Jaken –_¡Debería darle un buen castigo, amo Sesshomaru!_

El Daiyoukai no perdió su expresión pacifica –_Cierra la boca, o te mato._

-_¡Abuela Sango, abuelo Miroku, Kohaku! _–Les llamó la chica –_¡Por favor, ayúdenlos!_

-_¡Sí! _–Afirmaron ellos.

-_¡Tú serás mía! _–Gritó la mujer tarántula, en dirección a Yumiko y Kouga.

Kirara escupió una intensa llama que logró quemarle los brazos y espalda; Inuyasha sacó las garras para destrozarle las patas traseras y Sesshomaru agitó de nuevo su látigo de energía contra ella.

-_¿El corazón? _–Kouga se rascó la mejilla.

-_Sí_ –Yumiko sacó el arco del monte Asuza de su mochila –_Si logro darle con una flecha tal vez la detenga._

-_¿Crees poder hacerlo? _–Cuestionó –_Kagome era una excelente arquera y, francamente, si tú fallas…_

La vena en su frente se hinchó –_Tal vez no sea tan buena como mi bisabuela pero creo poder hacerlo._

Ambos se miraron con receló y luego, desviaron la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

-_Maldita sea_ –Bramó el híbrido –_No deja de regenerarse._

-_¡Me los comeré a todos y luego me quedaré con la perla! _–Rió como demente, lanzando más telarañas.

Todos utilizaron sus armas y ataques para lastimarla al menos un poco, ella ni siquiera había notado las presencias que se levantaban sobre ella.

Kouga dio un gran salto por encima de la Youkai, mientras Yumiko, en su espalda, extendía el brazo con la flecha en mano, apuntando al lugar del lomo donde se encontraba el corazón.

-**Abuela Kagome, señorita Kikyo, por favor, ayúdenme** –Apretó los dientes y resopló. A su alrededor, una potente luz purpura brotó, envolviéndola con un conocido poder.

-_¿Qué? _–El grupo quedó boquiabierto –_¿Es el brillo de Shikon?_

-_No puede ser_ –A Inuyasha le tembló la mandíbula, y su hermano achicó los ojos.

Kouga se sintió intimidado pues reconocía la fuerza de Shikon donde fuera.

-_¡Este será tu fin! _–Proclamó la muchacha del futuro, soltando la flecha y dando en el blanco.

La Youkai se paralizó, quedando como de piedra; Sesshomaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga por segunda vez y dio el último golpe _–¡Envíala al infierno de una vez, Inuyasha!_

El Hanyou no tardó en alzar a Tessaiga y hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas –_¡Meidou Zangetsuha!_

-_Ya terminó_ –Murmuró Miroku.

-_¿Están todos bien? _–Shippo corría a ellos en su forma normal.

-_¡Señor Sesshomaru! _–Rin iba a su lado.

-_¿Hermana, que significó eso? _–Preguntó el exterminador.

La Taijiya suspiró –_No lo sé._

Kouga aterrizaba con Yumiko abrazándolo por el cuello. Tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, pero al igual que los demás, estaba mudo.

-_Kouga, gracias_ –Dijo suavemente –_No eres tan tonto como pensaba._

Sus mejillas se coloraron –_Pues, tú eres…_

-_¡Yumiko! _–Inuyasha estaba firme frente a ellos, con Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara tras él.

-_Abuelito _–Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba –_Estoy feliz de verte._

No sabía que le molestaba más: El que su bisnieta estuviera muy cómoda con Kouga; que casi arriesgara su vida regresando a aquel lugar o… el que Shikon todavía existirá en su interior. Simplemente, no lo entendía.

-_¡¿Yumiko, por qué…?! _–No pudo decirle más, ya que ésta se desmayó en la espalda del lobo.

-_¡Yumiko! _–Los prometidos y el Kitsune corrieron en su auxilio.

-_Amo Inuyasha_ –Myoga brincó a su hombro –_Su nieta oculta algo muy extraño._

Estaba comenzando a creerlo también. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Solo le importaba que ella despertara pronto para regresarla a su época.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Ustedes dirán: "¿No se suponía que Yumiko y Kouga se odiaban?" ¡No! Yo claramente dije que era una relación amor/odio. Justo como Kagome e Inuyasha. Ella no se enojaba a menos que Inuyasha la provocara (O sea, siempre) y así… Hoy les tocaba ser un poco más _unidos_… Ya tendrán sus momentos divertidos después xD

También hice una pequeña referencia al "Cuñado" de Kagome pero cambiándolo con el "Tio" de Yumiko… ¿Lindo toque, verdad?

¿Tendrá Yumiko la perla de Shikon? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Kagome? ¿Qué pasó realmente hace 80 años? Más preguntas como estas en las próximos capítulos xD

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Cindy-chan10: **Hahaha, en realidad es un poco complicado explicarte eso pero si, Yumiko tiene la perla, es lo único que puedo responder xD Por ahora Naraku no está incluido pero realmente no sé si más adelante surja algo y decida incluirlo**… **Queda en un "Veremos".

**Xinitaromantica19: **Lo siento, Kagome aún no aparece :( Por los momentos está muy unida espiritualmente a Yumiko y hace _cameos_ (Por así decirlo) Pero aparecerá físicamente, lo aseguro.

**Sailxrmxxn: **Hehehe, como acabo de decir, Kagome aparecerá. Eso es 100% seguro. ¡Saludos!

**LADI JUPITER: **¡Hola, es un gusto! Oh si, Kouga es hermoso, se merecía algo muy bueno (No soy fan de Ayame para nada xd) y bueno, si Inuyasha en el amor es un celoso sin causa, con su propia sangre lo será el doble, eso es lo que lo hace adorable :3

Bueno, mis queridos, espero traerles el capítulo 8 muy pronto. No olviden dejar sus **Reviews** pues su opinión es importantísima para mí.

¡Felices vacaciones a todos!

Peace out! (: #PrayForVenezuela.


	8. La misión de Yumiko

Luego de tanto tiempo, por fin pude volver.

Realmente no tengo intención de abandonar esta historia, pero por varios motivos se me hizo difícil actualizar. Espero que aun tengan ganas de leer y saber que pasará :D

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**8\. La misión de Yumiko.**

**Japón, 80 años atrás.**

–_¡Kagome!_

–_¡Hija!_

–_¡Hermana!_

Apretó los ojos al escuchar su nombre lejanamente. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos hasta darse cuenta que estaba tirada en el fondo del pozo, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para poder moverse.

–_¡Kagome! _–Su madre asomó la linterna y pudo verla allí abajo. Su hermano y abuelo estaban junto a ella, igual de preocupados.

–_Mamá _–La voz le salió en un hilo, hasta que sintió algo viscoso corriendo entre sus piernas –_¡Ah!_

La Sra. Higurashi pudo distinguir el líquido rojo que bajaba por los muslos de su hija y se alarmó –_¡Sota, llama a una ambulancia! ¡Ya!_

El chico corrió al teléfono y los paramédicos llegaron en menos de diez minutos a la residencia. Con mucho cuidado, la sacaron del pozo y la llevaron al hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Respiró profundamente mientras observaba el techo de su habitación clínica, pensando en un sinfín de cosas que no entendía. Debía volver a la otra época… pero no podía, había hecho un sacrificio para salvar a sus amigos y las demás personas de la oscuridad de la perla.

–**No te veré de nuevo, Inuyasha…**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Era su familia, quienes tenían una expresión muy seria. De manera robótica, su madre se sentó en la cama sin verla y el abuelo permaneció inmóvil.

–_¿Te sientes bien, hermana? _–Preguntó Sota con timidez.

–_Ya me siento mejor_ –Respondió, sonriéndole.

Unos segundos de silencio invadieron la habitación hasta que su madre lanzó una afirmación al aire que la paralizó.

–_El bebé está bien, Kagome._

Sí, ella sabía que su hijo estaba a salvo a pesar de la hemorragia que sufrió, lo sentía en su interior. Pero no quería que su familia se enterara de esa forma. Ni siquiera el padre lo sabía… No pudo decírselo nunca.

–_Mamá, yo…_

–_¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? _–Preguntó, aun sin verla.

Ella apretó las sabanas, sin saber que decir. Quien debía saberlo primero era Inuyasha, además tampoco es que lo había descubierto hace tanto tiempo.

–_Yo… quería decírselo primero a su padre_ –Se sobó el vientre, pensando en él.

Un sollozo y una risita de felicidad fueron la siguiente respuesta de su madre, mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente –_Oh, Kagome._

–_¿Eh? _–Pestañeó repetidamente, confundida.

–_Mi primer bisnieto… ¡Qué felicidad!_ –Su abuelo empuñó la mano, poniendo cara de orgullo.

–_¡Voy a ser tío! _–Sota lloriqueó, emocionado.

–_¿No están enojados? _–Preguntó la joven, esbozando una sonrisita.

–_Hija, por supuesto que no_ –Su madre le dio un beso en la frente –_Dime una cosa, ¿Crees que salga con esas orejas de perro también?_

Ella sonrío, feliz porque su familia la apoyaría –_Mamá._

–_¿Qué dijo Inuyasha? _–Cuestionó la mujer –_Debe de estar muy contento con el nacimiento de su primer hijo._

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron, e involuntariamente comenzó a llorar al recordar lo sucedido.

–_Hija, ¿Qué sucede?_ –Naomi la abrazó.

Sota y el abuelo se acercaron para consolarla también, mientras ella buscaba fuerzas para contarles que Inuyasha no podría estar con ella y el bebé.

* * *

**Japón feudal.**

Yumiko abrió los ojos con pesadez y se levantó para quedar sentada en su lugar. Apretó la cobija con debilidad pues aun le dolían las articulaciones, y sobretodo, le punzaba la cabeza.

–**Eso… ¿fue un sueño?** –Se preguntó, confundida.

–_¡Yumiko! _–Shippo saltó feliz sobre su regazo al verla despertar.

–_Gracias a Dios ya despertaste_ –Dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

–_Nos tenías preocupados_ –Comentó Miroku.

Ella se sonrojó –_Lo siento. No era mi intensión._

–_¿Te sientes bien? _–Cuestionó la exterminadora, sentándose al lado de su descendiente.

Ella no respondió, pues de su cabeza no salía la reciente visión sobre su bisabuela Kagome.

–_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? _–Preguntó finalmente.

–_¿No recuerdas la pelea con aquel monstruo? _–Sango acarició sus cabellos de manera maternal.

La joven pestañeó repetidamente mientras hacía memoria de lo ocurrido –_Sí, ya recuerdo._

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir. Debían preguntarle muchas cosas a Yumiko, pero no sabían cómo.

Shippo lo notó y decidió alivianar la tensión –_Oye, ¿tienes hambre? La anciana Kaede y Rin están preparando una rica sopa._

La castaña sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la chica –_Es verdad. Debes comer algo para recuperar energías._

–_Por ahora me gustaría tomar algo de aire_ –Dijo, poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

–_No es prudente que salgas en esas condiciones, Yumiko_ –Amonestó Miroku.

–_¡Estoy bien! _–Abrió los brazos, enérgica –_Solo quiero estirar las piernas un poco._

La exterminadora la siguió con la mirada a la pelinegra mientras salía de la cabaña –_No te alejes mucho._

Al estar fuera de la cabaña, Yumiko entrecerró los ojos a causa de la fuerte luz solar, pero le agradaba sentir esa calidez sobre su piel. Definitivamente, se sentía mejor.

Una duda invadió su cabeza e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada –**¿Por qué mi abuelito Inuyasha no está aquí? **

De pronto, un repentino recuerdo de su bisabuela Kagome le golpeó la mente.

* * *

**Japón, 80 años atrás. **

Un día de primavera, mientras la fresca brisa soplaba causando que las hojas volaran, una joven recién convertida en madre se acercaba al Goshinboku con su pequeño bebé en brazos. Ambos estaban bien abrigados y tenían un amuleto de protección en el cuello que el abuelo Higurashi les regaló el día en el cual el niño nació.

El pequeño se revolvía dentro de la manta, haciendo un tierno puchero y apretando los ojos. Kagome observó con cuidado a su hijo, apreciando el notable parecido con Inuyasha aun a esa edad; era como su versión humana, la que aparecía cada noche de luna nueva, pero en infante.

Ella alzó la vista hasta la cicatriz en el tronco del árbol sagrado y sintió como se formaba aquel insoportable nudo en su garganta.

Ya no podía flaquear, debía ser fuerte por su hijo.

–_Inukai _–Dijo con una suave voz, llevando su mano hacia la corteza del árbol –_Aquí está tu padre._

Podía sentir como su mano cosquilleaba ante el contacto con el Goshinboku, y como su corazón latía fiero dentro de su pecho.

Tragó saliva, sin dejar de observar la marca sobre la cual su amado durmió por cincuenta años –_Inuyasha _–Guardó silencio por unos segundos, desviando la mirada hacia su bebé –_Este es nuestro hijo._

Una cálida energía se extendió, desde la punta de sus dedos, por todo su cuerpo y el del bebé. Era como si estuviesen recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Inuyasha.

Mientras Kagome intentaba retener las lagrimas, Inukai extendió sus bracitos al aire mientras sonreía.

* * *

**Japón feudal. **

Al volver a la realidad, la chica del futuro se encogió de hombros. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a los recuerdos de cuando su bisabuela vivía, pero aun así, le conmovían.

–**Mi… abuelito Inukai…**

Una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos –_Ya despertaste._

Ella lo buscó con la mirada, y pudo verlo a un par de metros de distancia dándole la espalda –_¿Kouga?_

El lobo se volteó para mirarla de frente –_¿Te encuentras bien? _–Preguntó serio.

–_Pues sí._

Sus facciones se tranquilizaron con su respuesta –_Menos mal._

–_Tú… ¿Estabas preocupado? _–Su gesto se tornó pícaro, y se acercó lentamente a él.

Kouga retrocedió, sonrojado –_¡Ay, pero claro que no! _

Yumiko le sonrió –_Gracias, Kouga._

Carraspeó para desviar el tema –_Oye, creo que tenemos que hablar._

–_¿Huh? _–Su gesto se tornó confuso.

Segundos después, ambos estaban sentados en la rama más alta del árbol junto a la cabaña. Yumiko estaba fascinada con el paisaje que conformaba la aldea, mientras Kouga la observaba de reojo.

Discretamente, Sango, Miroku y Shippo los vigilaban desde la puerta.

–_¿Está bien dejarlos hacer eso? _–Cuestionó la taijiya.

–_Yumiko parece confiar en él_ –Dijo su prometido.

El zorrito cruzó los brazos tras la nuca –_Pero Inuyasha va a asesinarlo tarde o temprano._

En el árbol, el Ookami youkai tosió sonoramente, cubriéndose la boca con el puño, para llamar la atención de Yumiko.

–_Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme que no podían saberlo mis abuelos?_ –Dijo tranquilamente.

Él se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte –_¿Por qué nos mentiste?_

Su gesto se desencajó ante esa pregunta –_¿De qué hablas?_

–_Dijiste que no tenias la perla_ –Recordó el momento en el cual el brillo de Shikon salió de ella –_Sin embargo…_

–_Ya te dije que la perla de Shikon dejó de existir hace mucho_ –Reiteró –_Mi bisabuela…_

La interrumpió –_¿No te diste cuenta?_

Yumiko pestañeó sin entender –_¿De qué?_

–_El momento en el que arrojaste esa flecha… la luz de Shikon emanó de ti._

Ella se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por lo que Kouga acababa de decirle.

–_¡Ese idiota! _–Gruñó Shippo –_¿No se da cuenta que decirle algo tan delicado así de la nada es peligroso? ¡Podría asustarla! _

Sango y Miroku no podían escuchar la conversación tan claramente como el Kitsune, pero aun así, observaban atentamente la escena por si algo más sucedía.

–_Debes estar confundido_ –Musitó suavemente la chica.

El lobo negó con la cabeza –_No fui el único. Todos la vimos… hasta Inuyasha._

La muchacha estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, cuando un fuerte recuerdo la golpeó de nuevo.

* * *

**Japón, 17 años atrás. **

Aquella tarde caían las hojas secas de los arboles, por lo que la dueña del honorable templo barría la entrada con dedicación.

Kagome Higurashi ya era una mujer de edad, pero no aparentaba los 79 años que tenía. Todavía lucia muy joven aunque se arreglara como una señora mayor.

–_¡Ya me voy! _–Se escuchó la voz de su nieto menor al salir de la casa –_¡Adiós, abuela!_

–_Alto allí, Kaito_ –Lo detuvo al pasar por su lado –_¿A dónde vas?_

–_Tengo una cita con Sayuri, abuela_ –Contestó apurado.

–_Oh_ –La mujer le sonrió –_Tráela a cenar cuando terminen._

–_Está bien_ –Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino –_¡Hasta luego!_

Cuando su nieto no la vio, se llevó la mano al pecho. Ese dolor tenía días molestándola, mejor dicho, años, pero antes no era tan agobiante. Con el paso de los años, se hizo mayor.

–_¿Mamá? _–Su único hijo se acercó preocupado –_¿Te sientes bien?_

–Inukai, mi bien –Le dijo con dulzura para no preocuparlo –No pasa nada.

–_¿Estás segura? _–La tomó por los hombros –Ken y su esposa irán a la clínica, pueden llevarte si te sientes mal.

–_¿Para qué? _

–_Chequeo de rutina_ –Dijo –_Intentan tener un bebé._

Los ojos de la miko se iluminaron –_¡Qué emoción! Sería tan lindo tener un nuevo pequeño en la casa._

Su hijo le sonrió –_Sí._

Kagome lo contempló fijamente, recordando así el rostro de su amado Inuyasha… Nunca, en todos esos años, había dejado de pensar en él.

El dolor en su pecho se intensificó, obligándola a arrodillarse mientras se apretaba el pecho.

–_¡Madre! _–Inukai la sujetó en sus brazos –_¿Qué tienes? _

Ella apretó los ojos, sudando frio; la visión se le tornó borrosa y no podía moverse. Esta vez, le estaba ganando.

–_¡Abuela Kagome! _

–_¡Señora!_

A lo lejos escuchó las voces de su nieto Ken y su esposa, quienes probablemente la habían visto flaquear. Ya no podía luchar contra ello, luego de años, se le estaban acabando las fuerzas.

Pero no podía irse y dejar ciertas cosas sin resolver.

–_¡Madre! _–El hombre la apretó contra su pecho.

–_Dime una cosa… Inukai_ –Dijo con muchísima dificultad pues la voz le salía en un hilo –_¿Crees que ese bebé pueda ser una niña?_

–_¿Qué?_

Finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de su hijo, mientras una resplandeciente luz color purpura la envolvía.

* * *

**Japón feudal.**

Al volver a la realidad, el corazón de Yumiko latía desbocado. No había tenido un recuerdo con una carga emocional tan potente antes.

–_¡Yumiko! _–Kouga la zarandeó pues parecía ida.

Ella lo miró, estupefacta –_Dices… ¿Qué de mí salió el brillo de la perla?_

–_¿Por qué actúas tan raro?_

–_Kouga… algo está pasando_ –Se llevó la mano al pecho –_La abuela Kagome…_

–_¡Yumiko! _–La voz de Inuyasha sonó seria, potente, demasiado firme para su gusto.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y lo observaron de pie junto al árbol, esperando.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se echaron para atrás, atemorizados –_Ay._

–_Necesito que bajes, Yumiko_ –Pidió el Hanyou con tranquilidad.

–_Abuelito_ –Murmuró la chica.

–_¿No vas a decirle nada más, bestia? _–Gruño Kouga pues le inquietaba tanta quietud.

–_Solo bájala_ –Dijo, apretando el puño.

Kouga y Yumiko se miraron nerviosos… ¿Qué le ocurría a Inuyasha?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yumiko seguía silenciosamente tras los pasos de su bisabuelo. Él no emitía palabra alguna, solo caminaba.

–_Huh… ¿abuelito?_ –Se atrevió a decir finalmente, cuando el silencio se le hacía demasiado tenso para su gusto –**¿Debería contarle las ultimas visiones que he tenido? **

–_Yumiko_ –Se detuvo, dándole aun la espalda –_¿Te sientes bien, verdad?_

–_Pues… sí_ –Contestó. Inuyasha no dijo más –_Oye, con respecto a lo que pasó, creo que…_

–_Tú ya cumpliste tu objetivo_ –Alegó –_Viniste a esta época a liberarnos del sello. Para eso te mandó Kagome._

–_Yo… creo que la abuela Kagome quería algo más_ –Presionó su pecho con las manos –_La perla…_

No continuó con lo que iba a decir, pues su bisabuelo se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo que duró pocos segundos.

–_Ya es hora de que regreses a casa_ –Se apartó hacia un lado para que la chica pudiera ver el pozo a pocos metros de ellos. No había notado que estaban caminando hacia ese lugar.

–_No puedo irme_ –Dio dos pasos atrás –_Si la perla está dentro de mí…_

–_No es una sugerencia… es una orden_ –La tomó por la muñeca y ágilmente la subió sobre su hombro.

–_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Abuelito! _

–_¡No voy a ponerte en riesgo! _–Caminó rápidamente en dirección al pozo –_Si esa maldita perla renació en ti, tal y como lo hizo en Kagome, no voy a permitir que sufras a causa de ello._

–_¡No lo entiendes! _–La chica pateó, intentando soltarse –_¡Estoy segura de que la abuela Kagome tiene que ver en esto! _

–_Por culpa de esa perla, Kikyo tuvo que morir_ –La voz se le volvió débil –_Y luego me separó de Kagome y de mi hijo_ –Alzó a Yumiko justo encima del Honekui no ido –_¡No dejaré que te pase lo mismo! _

–_¡Por favor, espera!_

Cuando estuvo a punto de soltar a su bisnieta dentro del pozo para que volviera a su época, Kouga apareció para detenerlo.

–_¡Detente! _–Tomó rápidamente a Yumiko entre sus brazos y le dio una patada al hibrido en el costado.

Él los había seguido y espió toda la escena. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha nunca notó su presencia.

–_¡Kouga! _–La pelinegra se aferró al cuello del Ookami Youkai.

–_Tú y yo sabemos que este asunto no puede quedarse así_ –Dijo, mientras corría lejos de Inuyasha con Yumiko –_Así que te ayudaré. Es lo que Kagome habría querido._

La joven estaba anonadada por su actitud. Definitivamente, ya no le parecía tan desagradable y debía confiar.

–_¡Maldito lobo, vuelve aquí! _–Inuyasha se levantó y fue tras ellos.

Mataría a Kouga de ser necesario, pero por nada del mundo podría en riesgo la vida de Yumiko.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Poco a poco se empiezan a disipar las dudas con respecto a qué sucedió con Kagome y cuál es el misterio detrás de Yumiko… O al menos eso espero, pues me gusta alargar el misterio xD

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**LADI JUPITER: **¡Hola! De verdad lamento mucho la demora :( Espero aun me sigas en la historia ¡Saludos!

**Lady darkness: **Volví D: Intentaré no perderme de nuevo u.u

**Bely: **Hehe, bueno, habrá que ver si eso es posible de alguna forma (:

**Marianne: **¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**SAM ARCHER: **¡Woah! Que feliz me hace saber que te gustó tanto la historia n.n Tus dudas se resolverán poco a poco :D

Bueno, esperare ansiosa sus **Reviews **y nos leeremos pronto. Saludos.

Peace out! (: #PrayForVenezuela.


End file.
